


Black Crow

by Attack_on_mew



Series: Black Crow AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Third Person, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, True Mates, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mew/pseuds/Attack_on_mew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Shoyo is always going along with his best friends schemes, when it leads him to a shady part of town and a very hot bar worker, he knows his life will change for ever. After a break up he doesn't want to trust the strange man he has to stay with, but he can't seem to pull away even when he finds his new room mate isn't exactly as..human as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> this is the first part of a series all based in the same AU, this focuses on Kagehina and future instalments will follow other relationships shown here and more. There will be quite a few other mythical beings in the series as well  
> anyway please enjoy and I would love to hear your thoughts on anything here :)

Hinata was dragged down the street by his arm, feet shuffling in protest. You never would have guessed the short man dragging him was his best friend. The two seemed polar opposites, Hinata in his loose fitted grey jeans, a plain black v neck (borrowed for the night as he was told his normal, colourful, wardrobe simply wouldn't do) However, he was still allowed to wear his new vans with a pink and blue Hawaiian pattern. The man clutching onto his wrist was clad all in black, tight skinny jeans, a battered leather jacket and a oversized cowl shirt, dipping just low enough to show the intricate phoenix tattooed on his chest. His immaculate, spiked hair contained more product than most salons, a lightning bolt of blonde down the centre.

  
"Noya, seriously, where is this place? This part of town looks sketchy" Hinata groaned, planting his feet, making his friend tug on him even harder. They weren't far from their usual bars but the atmosphere of the streets had changed, he didn't feel welcome.

  
"It's just the next block, not far now" Noya beamed back at him, before pulling him across the road "See, it's just there!"

  
The place looked more like a warehouse than a bar, but a red neon sign hung over the doorway. _Black Crow_ , a shadow in the shape of a bird rested on top. Hanging outside were several groups of people, all of them wrapped in leather jackets against the cold. Hinata noted most of them seemed covered in tattoos and had some form of facial hair. He dug in his heels bringing them both to a stop. Nishinoya let go of his wrist and looked back at him a knowing smile on his face.

  
"This really isn't my scene Noya... Are you serious about this guy? I mean if he hangs out around here is he really the kind of person you want to date?"

  
"Stop being such a worrier! Asahi is different, you'll see" Noting Hinata's pout he sighed "I want my fun friend back Shoyo. No more moping around over a guy. Besides your off work for a few weeks now right? Live a little! I promise the worst thing that will come out of tonight is a bad hangover" He grinned. Noya reached for Hinata's hand, who sighed heavily but let him twine their fingers. "Thank you for coming, seriously, I know this isn't your kind of place but I really like this guy. I'd feel weird if I just showed up alone, so..thanks. I owe you one" Hinata nodded and followed his friend into the club. Ever since they were in high-school Hinata had been dragged into his best friends crazy schemes but things ended well for them, most of the time.

  
The bar was darker than he expected, not the usual flashing of strobe and disco lights Hinata was used to. A heaving mass of bodies moved on the dance floor to a heavy beat, above them, from the centre of the high ceiling hung a huge curved blade, silver metal flashing in the low light. The walls were lined with fake flame torches, burning an acidic green. The furniture was grand and Gothic, with booths covered in blood red leather. Above the tables hung _things_ in jars, bubbling like a twisted science experiment, they too glowed green. He couldn't recognise most of the music that played, although a couple songs sounded familiar from all the years listening to Noya's singing in the car.

  
When Hinata finally met the infamous Asahi Azumane he couldn't help but be surprised. He looked like a lot of the other scary bikers in the bar, with his ponytail and goatee, but he seemed as shy and reserved as his friends were brash. He constantly rubbed his neck awkwardly, blushing whenever Noya leant in close to speak to him above the music. Although Nishinoya tried to keep him involved in conversation, the others were so different from him that they had nothing to talk about. Knowing he would need more alcohol to deal with this awkwardness he headed to the bar to get them both drinks.

  
Hinata usually drank wine but instead ordered two Desperados, limes wedged into the bottle neck. He didn't want to stand out any more than he already did so wine was definitely off the menu tonight. Turning to head back to their booth he collided with a tall, immovable wall. His bottles smashed against the floor, spraying his new shoes and legs. The wall he crashed into glared down at him, empty serving tray in hand, his shirt soaked through with whatever drinks he had been carrying. The wet fabric clung to his chest, revealing the sharp planes of muscle underneath. Hinata gulped and finally raised his eyes to meet the man's gaze. He had never seen such fury up close, his face contorted in rage as his jaw worked. He was hypnotising. His black hair was so dark it almost seemed to have a blue sheen, his features were sharp and angular. He looked wild.

  
"What the fuck do you think your doing dumbass? Watch where your going!"The man snarled, silver glinting in his mouth. _Fuck, is that a tongue piercing?_ , Hinata gulped. The man shoved his shoulder roughly, making him stumble backwards into someone else waiting at the bar.

  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see- I wasn't looking- Shit, your soaked" His hands reached forward to touch the soggy shirt, hot skin burning under his fingers. "Oh god, what am I doing?" He mumbled snatching back his hand holding it to his chest. The man puffed himself up, about to yell again.

  
"Kageyama!" A man with silver hair yelled from behind the bar, the green lights reflected off his shaggy hair. "It was an accident, now, get this man some more drinks and a free shot to apologize for your bad attitude. Again." He disappeared through the kitchen doorway, hips swaying as he went.

  
The man, Kageyama, brushed past and leapt over the bar in one fluid movement. He swiftly opened two more bottles before placing two tall shot glasses on the counter, they looked like test tubes. He poured in a vivid green liquid and handed it to Hinata, silently holding the other up, as if in a toast. Hinata grinned nervously, his face more of a grimace than a smile, before knocking back the drink. Fire, it tasted like acid. The liquid scorched his throat, making him splutter and cough. _What the hell was that?_

  
Kageyama held his glass, still full of the vile drink. He lifted the vial to his mouth, teeth gripping the glass. He tilted his head back, painfully slowly, letting the liquid drain down. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, his neck stretched out. Lifting the tube from his mouth he lowered his eyes to Hinata, he didn't even flinch from the drink.

  
His face was relaxed now, although still stern, one side of his lip twitched up into a sly smile before he turned on his heel and followed the other barman through the kitchen door.

  
_That was hot_ , Hinata felt warmth rush to his face as he snatched up his drinks.

  
Noya stood leaning over the table, hands spread against it as he screamed at a newcomer who had pulled up a large wooden chair that resembled a throne. He lounged back in the chair, hands clutching the arm rests. Although he seemed relaxed his face was frozen in a state of shock as Noya continued to hurl abuse.

  
"Woah, what's going on?" Hinata, pressed on his friends shoulder until he sat back down in the booth.

  
"This bastard called me a twink! As if me being short automatically makes me some bottom bitch, I'll fucking show him" He started to stand again, this time Asahi placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him. Maybe he was a good match for Noya, he didn't even flinch at Noya's outburst.

  
Despite his size Nishinoya always played the tough guy, he hated when someone made assumptions on him based on his height. Hinata knew it was the reason he had started dressing like a punk in high school and gotten his tattoos. Their comments hurt him more than he let on, but he would never admit it. Noya breathed deeply a few times before turning to Hinata.

  
"What took you so long Shoyo?" His anger forgotten as he snatched up the beer bottle. "and why are you wet?"

  
"Um, I kind of bumped into a barman, I made him spill all his drinks. He was pretty pissed about it"

  
Noya laughed happily "That's so you! At least the staff in here are cute" He winked.

  
"Uh yeah, I guess" Hinata shrugged, not wanting to make eye contact as he felt his face heat up again. His mind drifting back to how the man drank his shot, grasping the glass between his teeth, and that tongue piercing. Hinata would definitely need a lot more booze to forget that.

  
Soon Hinata found himself dragged to the dance floor by Noya. The alcohol had hit him hard, it had been a while since he had drank this much, he had lost track of how many times Nishinoya had shoved a new drink in his hand. Moments started to blend together, twisting time until they couldn't remember how long they had been dancing. Lucid moments became further apart as they moved in the writhing heave of bodies on the floor. The music was much too heavy for Hinata but they beat was loud and steady, and that was all he could focus on.

  
Noya danced with his body pressed against his, his hips grinding up against him in time to the music. He held Hinatas face gently, their foreheads touching as they moved. Nishinoya kept leaving kisses on his friends cheek and the corner of his mouth. It was intimate but they had always been this way. They had dated once, when they were younger but found their feelings were more platonic than romantic. They fell together like two pieces of a puzzle, it was comfortable, but neither felt any real passion for the other. They gave up on the idea, staying close friends, but the intimacy was still there after too many drinks.

  
Hinata held onto his friend tightly, he had forgotten how much he missed feeling close to someone. Since his last relationship with Kenma fell apart when he moved to Tokyo, nearly a year ago, he had been alone. Too hurt and lonely to try and date, and too embarrassed to even think of having something as casual as a one night stand. It wasn't the sex he missed though ( most of the time) he just missed having someone to hold, feeling their heart beat clashing against his. It made him feel alive. Wanted.

  
Hinata shivered, he felt eyes boring into his back. Twisting he saw the tall barman from earlier staring at him from across the room. He leant casually against the wall, arms folded over his chest. His dark eyes drank in Hinata as he moved rhythmically to the beat. His eyes not breaking the stare for even a moment.

 

***

  
The moon hung low and fat over the warehouses as Kageyama took out the last trash bag and threw it in the garbage pile. He loved the night when it was like this, like the blackness itself let out a huge sigh and settled into the shadows around him. Calm. Peaceful. He wanted to disappear into those shadows. The night shattered as he heard callous laughter from around the corner. No one should be out this time of night and public were not allowed around this side of the bar. Tossing his head back he groaned, he didn't have time for this shit, he had enough of drunk patrons tonight as it was. The icy air turned his breath into silver puffs of smoke as he dragged himself towards the sound.

  
As he rounded the corner the sounds grew louder, sharp intakes of breathe and spluttering broke through the vicious laughter. A short, muscular man threw a punch and the guy in front fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. Scruffy orange hair fell forward until his head touched the concrete.

  
"I'd suggest you get out of here before you start something you regret" Kageyama said flatly. The others spun to see him casually picking at his nails as he lounged on the wall.

  
"Oh fuck off mutt!" The man who spoke was equal in height and build to Kageyama, if perhaps a little older, but his dark hair fell to one into his right eye. He was a stranger, not one of the usual packs hanging round. It could mean he was dangerous.

  
"Seeing as your new here, I'll humour you. There is a treaty here, no violence against any creature, not even humans. Nothing on this property goes unpunished. By all means carry on, its been a while since we had a good challenge, but I'd rather not get my hands dirty when it's the end of my shift" Kageyama smirked, daring them to challenge him. Things had been boring around here lately, the entertainment would be more than welcome.

  
The group shared a look and started to back down the alley, towards the road. The dark haired man stayed still, cracking his fingers. He approached slowly, squaring up to Kageyama.

  
"Kuroo?" The man who had thrown the last punch called out. The black haired man eyes flicked to the side but he remained where he stood. He glanced at the fallen figure on the floor and beamed, sharp teeth flashing.

  
"Looks like we can have some fun in this town after all. Better watch your back pup!" He spat, saliva hitting Kageyama's cheek, before he turned his back. He held his hand up in farewell, the mated mark on his hand flashing in the street lights.

  
Kageyama approached the crumpled figure and sat him up against the dumpster. Why can't I just have a normal night and go home and sleep He wondered. It always seemed like some higher power was always out to dick on his free time.

  
"You okay? Can you stand?" He held Hinata's face up to the street light, his nose had a thin trail of scarlet working its way down to his chin, his left cheek was red but it didn't look like it would bruise. Despite that Kageyama felt his stomach tighten, he was cute. The image of him dancing with his short friend burned into his mind. How did he manage to get in this state so quickly? He heaved him to his feet, gentle letting go of his arms to see if he could stand. He held still for a moment before wobbling, falling forward onto his chest.

  
"I'm sowwy" He slurred into his shirt.

  
"It's fine, just tell me where you live and I'll get you home"

  
"Um, Nekoma building, flat 109" He hiccupped.

  
"Right" He hefted the small man over his shoulder, Hinata's face looking at the floor as he hung limply. His vision swirled. "Just don't throw up okay, I don't deal with puke"

  
"Hey, what's your name?" Hinata cooed, letting his arms swing gently side to side as he was carried down the street.

  
"Kageyama"

  
"I know that! What's the rest? I'm Hinata Shoyo"

  
"Tobio, Kageyama Tobio"

  
"Okay, Yama-chan... You don't seem very talkative"

  
"Just, just, shut up you dumbass"

  
Hinata giggled, his vision turning black.


	2. Chapter 2

_A lean black wolf approached, its fur so dark it had impossible depth to it. It seemingly drew in light from around it, shrouding it in shadows. A black hole sucking it in. It walked tentatively, testing each step before placing its paw down on the ground. It kept its head low to the ground, a steady growl peeling from its muzzle. Hinata backed away from the creature as the growling grew louder, its lips twitching over sharp teeth. A dark pink tongue flicked out, tasting the air. Rough brick grazed Hinata's back, the cold began to seep through his clothes, chilling him to the bone. The wolf seemed impossibly large as it drew closer, it's jaws, he knew, could to crush his skull without trying. His legs gave underneath him as the creature snapped its teeth together, flashing its elongated canines. Looming over him it paused, eyes meeting his. A distorted reflection of himself glittered in it's pupils. Leaning back it appeared to take a deep breath, before lunging forward, jaws open. Saliva dripping as leapt for Hinata's face._

  
Hinata bolted upright in bed, his own fingers clawing at his face. He regretted the sudden movement immediately, stomach churning violently and his head pounding so hard he was certain his eyes were about to burst from their sockets. He had been plagued with nightmares all his life, rarely a night went by when he wouldn't awake shivering. They affected him less now that he was older, when he was a child he would scream and sob endlessly until his mother soothed him. He still remembered his sisters horrified face by the door when he thrashed after waking from the terrors. This dream was different though, he had never dreamt of a wolf before.

  
Tentatively, he touched his toes to the carpet, gradually putting his weight down. His body felt like it had been hit by a truck. On the night stand was a full glass of water, he downed it eagerly, cringing as the cold liquid settled in his empty stomach. God, why did he have to drink so much? He cursed. He still wore the same clothes as the night before, Noya's borrowed shirt crumpled and stained. He hadn't even bothered to close the curtains last night. Slowly, as to not upset the banging going on in his skull too much, he changed into clean jeans. He selected a better (in his opinion) shirt that was much more colourful than the grey one. It was one he got from Disneyworld when he travelled with Kenma, dark blue with Mufasa's ghost in swirling watercolour on the front. Kozume had laughed at how he squealed when he saw the shirt but he smiled tenderly when he agreed to buy it for him. Hinata sighed at the memory. Why couldn't he stop thinking about him after all this time?

  
Pain shot through him as he lifted the old shirt over his head. Glancing to the mirrors that made up his wardrobe doors he saw the vicious purple and green bruise littering his rib cage. He gasped, but winced again as the movement sent agony reeling through him. How did that happen? he brushed his fingers along the swollen skin, worry knotting inside him, before turning away and pulling the shirt over his head.

  
Hinata made his way towards the lounge, eager to get some coffee and pain killers in his system. The sound of the T.V made him freeze on the spot, had Noya come back with him last night? He cursed himself for drinking so much that he couldn't even remember getting home and marched into the living room.

  
Sat on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table was the tall barman from last night. He held the remote control and was flicking through the channels, he still wore his boots. Suddenly the man's name shot back to him, Kageyama Tobio. Why could he remember that and nothing else?

  
"It's rude to put your feet on someone's table, and to wear shoes indoors" Hinata huffed, folding his arms over his chest. His hands quickly dropped to his sides as pain flared again in his chest. The man's eyes flicked over but he didn't move.

  
"What are you even doing here?" The man made no move to answer "We didn't..you know..did we?"

  
"No" The man chuckled softly, his deep voice reverberated in the small room. The sound rose goosebumps on his neck "I found you out cold behind the bar last night, so I carried you home, you could have froze to death if I hadn't"

  
"Okay, um, thank you" Hinata's face warmed with embarrassment "But, uh, why are you still here? You don't know me, and won't someone notice you never went home last night?"

  
"I live alone, if that's what your getting at, so no one will miss me and you were that far gone last night I was worried you would choke on your own tongue in your sleep. So I thought I'd stick around a while but I fell asleep on your couch" Kageyama lied. On the walk back he heard noises down several alleyways. Shadows followed him out of the corner off his eye. It looked like the pack he had met hadn't finished their fun with Hinata yet. He couldn't let them hurt him again. Their leader seemed dangerous, he would have to watch out for them until he was sure the wolf was out of the picture. "Want some coffee?" He asked striding towards the open plan kitchen, he needed to get the conversation away from himself, and why he was still lingering in a strangers house.

  
"Thank you" Hinata mumbled easing himself into the low couch, even breathing seemed to flare up the pain in his ribs. "Did you see anyone outside the bar with me last night? I think I might have gotten into a fight" He'd never gotten into a fight in his life, but he had no other explanation for the bruises on his side.

  
"Huh? No, I just found you lying on the floor, you didn't tell me what happened" Kageyama said coolly, pouring boiling water into the instant coffee granules.

  
Hinata breathed in the warm, comforting smell of the coffee as Kageyama handed him the cup. The steam hit his face and seemed to clear some of the fog from his mind. They both sat in silence, on opposite ends of the couch while they drank, the soft sound of the local news in the background.

  
Glancing over at the man beside him, Hinata noticed his hair really did shine blue in the morning light, he assumed he dyed it like that, the glow it gave off matched his dark blue eyes perfectly. Even as he relaxed the tight muscles of his chest were visible, his slim fitted shirt doing nothing to hide them. The hem of it had pulled up slightly to reveal a strip of tanned flesh at his hip. The man didn't have an ounce of spare flesh on him. Hinata couldn't help but wonder why he had gone so out of his way to make sure he got home safe, it all seemed too good to be true. Why would a stranger feel so responsible for him?

  
Those blue eyes flicked towards Hinata, pinning him to the spot, his eyes roamed over his face before settling on his lips. Slowly, Kageyama leant in and took hold of his chin. Blood pumped to his face as the hot fingers brushed against his skin, his fingertips were much softer than they appeared. He tilted Hinata's head gently so he could see his cheek, the stern expression on his face unreadable.

  
"Your cheek is a little bruised too" He declared before letting go, fingers caressing the skin as his hand dropped. Hinatas heart rate slowed as soon as the warm hands left him, but Kageyama didn't move away. He took a deep breath, shuddering as the air filled him. God he is too perfect.

  
A low growl made the stranger jolt away, stood by the front door was Hinata's pet cat. A tiny tabby cat, dark markings across his back, the fur along his spine and tail prickled threateningly. It's slitted eyes trained on Kageyama.

  
"You don't like cats?" Hinata asked, noticing the way the man beside him curled his lip.

  
"I like 'em fine, they don't like me. They always seem to attack me, I don't know why."

  
"I'm really sorry, he isn't usually like this. Kovu come here" Hinata cooed, picking up the cat he smoothed down its fur.

  
"Kovu?" Kageyama's mouth twitched upwards.

  
"Yeah, I named him after The Lion King when I was younger. Despite his size Kovu is actually an old man now"

 

The cat darted into the bedroom the second his feet were placed back on the floor. Wringing his hands together awkwardly Hinata glanced up to see Kageyama staring at him again.

  
_Why is this guy so intense?_

 

The dark eyes bored into him, leaving him feel bare and exposed under his gaze.

  
"I'm going to head for a shower, then if you want I'll treat you to breakfast, to say thank you properly. Most people wouldn't have done what you did, so...thanks"

  
Just before he stepped into the bathroom Hinata dared to glance back at the strange man on his sofa. He stared straight back, his face a mask. He slammed the door and locked it behind himself, leaning up against the wood he whispered to himself "I need to get this man out of my house before I lose my mind"

  
Kageyama felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he saw 4 missed calls and 2 text messages from Iwaizumi.

  
Iwazumi: Why aren't you picking up your phone? I know you hear it you keep putting me to voicemail!

  
Iwazumi: Fine. Be like that. What the fuck is going on? Some pack showed up looking for you, they didn't know your name but they most definitely meant your sorry ass. Said you threatened them because they had some kid. What are you thinking? it's not our place to get involved. These guys don't seem like they will take the insult lying down. Urgh just get back here so we can talk.

  
the phone buzzed again.

  
Oikawa: Ho ho ho why didn't you go home last night? Playing knight in shining armour to the guy you saved huh? Why Tobio-chan I didn't think you had it in you ;)

  
_buzz._

  
Oikawa: Iwa-chan hit me, I'm sorry!

  
_buzz._

  
Oikawa: Seriously though, get back here, he's pissed >_<

  
All he needed was Iwaizumi on his case. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Hinata alone though, if the pack was searching for him they would probably be after the human too. He didn't deserve to suffer because he was bored and mouthed off to the wrong people. Before Kageyama could reply a loud creaking of pipes and spluttering water groaned from within the bathroom.

  
"Gahhhh, you piece of shit! Not again!" Loud banging reverberated through the house. Hinata threw open the door, just a towel wrapped around his chest. The fabric barely covering his ass as he stormed through the living room. Kageyama spied something dark red working its way up his thigh, disappearing under the towel, a tattoo maybe? His mouth suddenly dry, thick saliva making it hard to swallow. He wanted to see where the rest of it went, just a few more inches of skin was all it would take.

  
Hinata had seemed gentle and reserved last night, apart from his dancing, but he had fire buried inside him. He knew he shouldn't think it, it would only get him into trouble, but something about Hinata was beguiling. He stirred something strange in him and he wanted to chase it.

  
More clattering came from the utility room where Hinata had disappeared, snapping Kageyama's focus back to the present. The pipes seemed to roar even louder, the kitchen sinks taps groaning in harmony with those in the bathroom. The apartment vibrated with the force of it. Suddenly the noise stopped, house growing silent.

  
"No! oh no, please come back on! Not now goddammit. Fuck, fuck fuck!" Hinata pleaded at the old water heater, the power had shut off and the water level in the tank seemed to be rising rapidly. Feeling a presence behind him, Hinata saw Kageyama looming close over his bare shoulder. As he looked back the water had overflowed, steadily dripping onto the wooden floor.

  
"Gwahhh what do I do?" He screeched, both hands flapping wildly in the air. The towel around him began to slip, he snatched it before it dropped below his hips, giving Kageyama another view of the tattoo as it crawled its way up the small of his back.

  
Without saying a word Kageyama backed away and headed back into the house, leaving Hinata still grasping at the water, as if trying to hold back the flow. It spread under his feet rapidly, streams of it sinking beneath the cracks in the floorboards. The water seemed to slow, the torrent of water turning into a trickle before finally dripping to a stop. Kageyama returned round the corner and leant on the wall triumphantly.

  
"What did you do?"

  
"I turned off the water, most places have the valve under the sink, so I just guessed"

  
"Thank you. Again. What a mess! Guess I will have to phone my landlord, I've been telling him for months the water kept acting up. Looks like I can't take you to breakfast after all" Hinata chuckled, strangely disappointed at not being able to spend time with his new friend.

  
"Hm, how about we call it dinner instead?" Kageyama said softly as he leant closer to Hinata. Even the smell of alcohol still lingering on him did nothing to mask the sweet scent pouring off of him. "I only live on two blocks over and I have some errands to run today so the house will be empty. Feel free to take a shower there and phone your landlord. When I get back I'll hold you to that promise of food, yeah?"

  
The dark blue eyes in front on him were hypnotising, he couldn't look away. The more he looked the deeper his eyes seemed to grow, drawing him in, consuming him. They washed away his worries, a warmth spreading through his mind instead, shrouding it in fog.

  
"That sounds amazing, but why are you doing all this for me? You don't know me from Adam!"

  
Kageyama chuckled at his turn of phrase "Well, you were beaten up in an alley last night so I just thought you could do with some kindness. And I'm not going to let you get away with not taking me out to dinner now, _Hinata Shoyo_ " Plus I might be the one who gets you killed if I don't sort out this mess. Kageyama poured everything he could into his voice. Making it smooth as silk. He couldn't let him refuse.

  
"O-okay, if your sure that's alright" Trying to hide his embarrassment at what his name in Kageyama's voice did to him. The strange warm feeling fading as he broke eye contact. "I'll go get dressed" His voice seemed distant, why had he agreed to leave with him? As he took a step he felt his foot slip from under him, all of his weight falling back into thin air. Just before his back connected with the floor Hinata felt strong arms wrap around his waist and shoulders, holding him up. The contact on his bare skin sent electric shocks down his spine so powerful he had to resist the urge to curl his toes.

  
"You're like a damsel in distress" Kageyama's mouth twitched into a rare smile, perfect teeth flashing as he watched the rouge blush spread from Hinata's cheeks down to his throat.

  
"I am not!" He grumbled, pushing Kageyama away as he got back to his feet. He huffed and marched back to the bedroom to dress, feet slipping every other step on the sodden floor.

  
***

  
Hinata knew there was something odd about Kageyama as soon as he saw his apartment building. The place was new and shining, made entirely from glass it shone like a mirror, piercing the sky in the low winter light.

  
Surely this guy can't just be a bar man if he lives in a place like this? Wild thoughts ran through his mind. Was he part of some Mafia? A drug dealer? He couldn't believe he was going along with this. What was wrong with him?

  
Kageyama's flat was immaculate, almost like a show home. The floor was real wood, so dark it almost appeared black, the rest of the furniture was modern and minimalistic, white walls gleamed setting it off perfectly. There was no dirt, dust or unnecessary clutter in sight. Hinata felt he made the place look dirty just to be stood in it.

  
"Sorry to leave you so quickly, but i really have to go. Bathroom is to the left, towels are in the closet in there. You can watch tv or help yourself to what's in the kitchen, do whatever you like. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a few hours. I'll leave a key in the door for you. Later"

  
Just like that, he left, the door closing softly behind him. Hinata gazed at the perfect home around him. Kageyama didn't seem like the type to be so...tidy.

  
The shower only seemed to make the angry bruise on his ribs worse, but the blue parts had already started to fade to a sickly green so it was healing quickly. Rubbing his hair dry with the towel Hinata couldn't help but breathe in the scent trapped in the material. It seemed spicy and electric, raising goosebumps along his arms. Catching himself, he threw the towel in the laundry bin and padded to the living room. Dialling Nishinoya's number he squatted down on the coach, curling his legs under him.   
"Shoyo! Your alive, I was starting to get worried! What happened to you last night?"

  
"What happened to me?! What about you? You ditched me!" Anger started to bubble in Hinata's chest. He hadn't realised he was annoyed about it until now "I was supposed to be staying with you last night. You went home with Asahi didn't you!"

  
"Woah man, calm down! Yeah.. I went home with him but you were already gone, I couldn't find you and your phone was off. What was I supposed to do?"

  
"I got beat up last night Noya! and now I'm in some guys apartment and my waters broke and I-" Hinata's voice cracked, suddenly overflowing with emotion as he fought back tears that threatened to spill over.

  
"Hold up, whose apartment? Looks like you finally got over Kenma!" He laughed down the line.

  
"Some guy called Kageyama, he worked at the bar last night, and it's not like that, we didn't do anything! Your missing the point here-"

  
"Hey Asahi!" Hinata heard Noya talking to his new boyfriend away from the phone, unable to make out any words. "Azumane says he knows Kageyama, nice guy apparently, kinda quiet but really hot, you could do worse Shoyo" He laughed again. Hinata knew he was never going to get anywhere with Noya in this mood.

  
"Urgh, can I stay with you for a couple of days Noya? Please, my water fucked up again and I have no water and the floor is ruined from it leaking"

  
"I'm moving to the new apartment in a few days Sho. You know that. The place was barely in a state for you to stay last night, there's boxes everywhere. I'm really not the best person to ask right now, otherwise you're always welcome with me. I'm sorry."

  
"It's okay, I'll think of something. Um, maybe we could meet up tomorrow and talk?"

  
"Sure, sounds great, see ya Shoyo"

  
"Bye"

  
Hinata ground the heels of his hands into his eye sockets and groaned. His landlord hadn't picked up the phone when he called so he just had to leave a message. God knows how long it would be until he got back to him. He couldn't go back to his apartment with no water this late in the winter. Noya was busy moving and didn't have time to babysit him while he was off work. Tanaka was allergic to cats so he couldn't go there with Kovu. Everyone else lived with their partners, and he didn't want to interfere. He was off work for weeks, with no plans to speak of.

  
He felt lost.

  
To make things even worse every time he breathed his ribs found a new way to make him cringe.

  
On the bright side at least Kageyama didn't seem like a serial killer. Great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! your kudos are very much appreciated as always <3  
> A few people asked about my other fic, currently that one is on hold, after chapter 5 I looked at the rest of the story and was not happy with it. So i am re writing the whole second part to the story. it will be updated as soon as I work out where I want it to go now.


	3. chapter 3

The Iwaizumi manor was a grand and imposing figure situated at the edge of town, just as the city dissolved into the mountainous forests. It had been passed down through the generations until it landed with Hajime after his fathers death three years ago. Outside, the building was beautiful and traditional but the inside had been updated to suit its younger residents. The majority of the pack lived within its compounds, only a select few having properties outside its walls.

  
Everyone glanced at Kageyama like he was walking to his own execution, they all seemed to cower, tails between their legs, as he made his way down the hall to Iwaizumi's office. Hajime wasn't that scary, nothing in comparison to his father, yet everyone still bowed in obedience to his authority. He and Kageyama had grown up together so his threats held no power over him, in his eye, he was still the young boy who ran to him in tears after being scolded sneaking food from the kitchens.

  
Iwaizumi stood in the centre of the large room, hands folded over his chest as he puffed himself up to yell, broad arms bulging against his white button up. Oikawa lounged casually on his desk, practically lying down on the dark wood as he eyed Kageyama. The pair stared at each other, both completely motionless. Time seemed to drag on, neither wanting to break the impasse first. Oikawa's eyes flicked between the two of them, his face growing bored.

  
"Oh, just have at it already, this manly staring contest is getting boring"

  
Kageyama sighed "Iwaizumi I-"

  
"No, stop. Just listen, for once in your bastard life. I don't understand why you put the needs of some part time job ahead of this family. If you had just left them to it they would have had their fun with the kid and left. Now they're coming here, roughing up our pack, in search of the dumbass who tried to fight them in an alley way! Yachi hasn't come home yet, do you know that?"

  
Kageyama chewed the inside of his cheek, tasting blood. He didn't have the words to explain why he got involved. Black Crow was a sanctuary, no violence of any kind permitted within its confines, regardless of species. It was a island of peace when the rest of their world was at war. That being said, most turned a blind eye to what happened outside it, but Kageyama couldn't look away and ignore someone so vulnerable while they were abused. Something about Hinata had made him get involved with the newcomers despite knowing it would cause trouble for his own pack. He cursed himself for his stupidity, but knew he would do the same, again and again, to protect him.

Hajime took a deep breath and relaxed slightly, hands dipping into his pockets.

  
"I got someone to ask around, the new guys are a pack moving in from Tokyo. A splinter group from a larger family, all of them are pretty young, meaning they are probably dangerous and want to find their own grounds. Chances are we would have had a confrontation with them anyway, but if it weren't for your actions we may have been able to come to a truce. Now, they seem bent on a war with us." He paused, rubbing his thumb and fore finger into his eyes "Who even was that guy to you?"

  
"No one, I'd never met him before last night"

  
"Fuck. Almost every year, like clockwork, you do something stupid like this Kageyama. Why don't you just try and find your mate and settle down like everyone else?"

  
"I could ask you the same question Hajime" Kageyama glanced pointedly at Oikawa as he kicked he legs off the side of the desk. He stuck his tongue out in response.

  
"Just- Just go home, I'll contact you if we hear of anything about Yachi. Probably best to keep an eye on the guy from last night too. They may target him as a way to draw you out" Hajime said, defeated.

  
"That'll be easy, he's in my apartment right now" Kageyama smirked. Iwaizumi groaned with his head in his hands, mumbling something about how Kageyama made his life so difficult. Oikawa's face broke into a sly smile, he bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

  
"Tut, tut Tobio-chan, no fratenising with the humans. Iwa-chan's orders remember?"

  
"Don't remind me" He called behind him as he sauntered out of the office. This time all the eyes that followed him seemed shocked, if it were anyone else they would have been chewed out. Only Kageyama could get away so lightly, he knew his best friend couldn't stay mad at him for long, no matter what he did.

 

***

  
"Now, now, Yachi. Don't cry. All you have to do is talk, that's all, then we'll let you go. Okay?" Kuroo mocked, holding her chin.

  
Yachi shivered against the cold pole pressed against her back, the windows of the warehouse had no glass letting the winter air howl through the building. Her hands were tied savagely behind her back, ropes cutting into the flesh. They hadn't hurt her, not yet anyway, but the predatory look on some of the young men's faces was threat enough. All she could do was tremble, she hadn't managed to speak since they took her on her way back home last night. Everytime she tried she would could only whimper.

  
"Fine, I'm bored of waiting. Bokuto, have a little fun with her" A wicked smile on his lips, his teeth flashed in the morning light.

  
Bokuto, a tall man with spiked grey and black hair, cracked his fingers as he strode over. With his back to the others he let his face drop, eyes begging Yachi to forgive him. As he reached her he ran his fingers down her neck, nails scratching the skin. His hand kept moving, cupping her small breasts. She tried to kick and push him away, suddenly his hand wrapped around her throat squeezing just enough to make her gasp. Her heart pounded hard against her ribs as his hand moved to the front off her jeans.  
He looked disgusted with himself, eyes flicking to the others every few seconds. He had to be sure they believed his act. Kuroo would be mad if they didn't. Despite her position Yachi almost pitied the man before her.

  
Yachi was one of the youngest in her pack, on the cusp of adulthood. Being the baby of the family, they had neglected how to fight, so sure they could keep her safe. She cursed herself for not pressing more when they refused her. Now she was weak, defenceless.

  
As the man in front of her moved to slip his hand down her jeans she croaked "No, please. Stop! I'll do it"

  
Kuroo turned back to her and smiled cheerfully.

  
"That's my girl! Enough Bokuto" Before giving the man a chance to move, Kuroo's boot connected with his back, knocking him to the side.

  
Bokuto stood and backed away to line up with the others, face shifting between hurt and fear. He rubbed his back painfully, unable to stand fully as he finally reached the others.

  
"So, tell me about your friend, Kageyama"

  
"I-I um, he was adopted by the pack leader w-when his father died. He's friends with the new alpha, Hajime A-Always getting into trouble trying to protect humans but he loves the pack"

  
"So this human he saved last night, is he mated with him?"

  
"No, I don't think so. I'd never seen him before last night at Black Crow. I only work in the kitchen so I don't know" Yachi had never heard of two males being mates before, especially not with a human, surely that was impossible?

  
"Interesting. He sure stuck his neck out for a stranger hmm?"

  
"Kageyama is brave, he won't stand for others getting hurt because of him" She glared at the dark haired man before her. A burst of courage swelling in her chest, if they were going to hurt her they would do it anyway. Regardless of what she said. She lifted her head, meeting his eye.

  
"Ironic, seeing as he's left you here with us. You've been very useful Yachi, thank you. Enjoy your little pack while it lasts, me and Bokuto will be seeing you real soon I think" He bared his teeth and yelled to the others "Take her back, knock her out first, we don't want her remembering the way"

  
"Wait no!" She cried, before something metal crunched into her skull. Her body going limp.

  
***

Stepping back through his front door Kageyama spied Hinata splayed out on the couch, one hand tangled in his hair as he slept. Unable to help himself he walked over to the sleeping figure, he leant on the back of the couch so he could stand over him. Leaning down he felt soft puffs of breath shift his hair. His scent mingled with that of his own soap and shampoo. _Sweet and spicy_. Eyes half closed he moved closer, it was impossible to keep his distance, even though he knew Iwaizumi would chew his ear off for it.

  
Hinata stirred, slowly opening his eyes. Heavy and stitched together with sleep his vision was fuzzy. A blurry figure loomed over him, dressed all in black, piercing eyes just above his own.

  
"Hiiiyah!" Hinata squealed, punching the figure square in the chin. It collapsed with an omphh as Hinata scrambled to the far end of the sofa.

  
Gradually the fog began to clear from Hinata's mind, he cleared the sleep from his eyes, everything coming back into focus. Kageyama grimaced, rubbing his chin as he knelt against the coffee table.

  
"Whaaa- I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!" Leaning over he grabbed Kageyama's hand away from his face to inspect it, his cheek was turning red but otherwise unharmed. He shuffled closer, knees touching as he moved across the floor "Sorry. Um, why were you stood over me anyway?"

  
"I- er- Your stronger than you look kid" Was he blushing? Kageyama didn't seem the type to get flustered so easily.

  
"Don't call me kid, we're probably the same age"

  
"Well how old are you?"

  
"25, but I know I look like a high schooler, you?"

  
"Hm, I'm turning 25 next month" Kageyama said coolly. Rouge on his face retreated, the usual glare taking its place "How'd things with your landlord go?"

  
"He didn't answer the phone when I called and he still hasn't got back to me yet. He's such a ass. God knows when it'll be fixed."

  
"Who are you staying with til it's fixed? You can't go back there with no hot water when the weather is like this"

  
"I asked Noya, the guy I was with at the bar, but he's moving to a new apartment so I can't stay with him. All my other friends have tiny apartments so that's no good either. I guess I'll have to go back to mine, just wrap up in blankets, maybe shower at the gym or something" Hinata leant back against the sofa, staring at the spotlights on the ceiling "It couldn't have happened at a worse time, work made me take my annual leave for the next 4 weeks. I threw myself into work last year and took no holiday time so they owed me. So I'll just be sat at home the whole time"

  
_It's so perfect!_ "You can stay here until you find somewhere, if you like. I know that sounds forward, we don't really know eachother, but this apartment is big and theres a spare room with its own bathroom so your welcome to it if you want it." _Then I can keep at eye on you, keep you safe.. If I can keep my hands to myself that is._

  
"I couldn't possible put you out like that"

  
"Not at all, please stay" Kageyama leant in close, his arms braced on the sofa beside him, making it dip softly. Hinata wanted to protest, he didn't know this man well enough to stay here but again as he looked into the dark eyes his worries seemed to drift away like smoke. The blue was almost swirling, bright spots of light dancing on his iris from spotlights above. It was like a galaxy. Hinata's body sagged against the leather, words dying on his tongue. He couldn't argue with this man if he tried. Kageyama broke the eye contact, glancing at the rapid pulse beating in his neck.

  
"I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible I swear! And I will pay for food and whatever you need until I go. I insist, just- just Thank you!" He gushed, bowing his head low.

  
"Want to order take out?" He rubbed his neck awkwardly, not expecting such a reaction from Hinata.

  
Hinata eyed him strangely as he grabbed some menus from a magazine stand. Everything Kageyama said seemed sincere enough but he got the impression he was hiding something, that there was some hidden motive behind his words. Hinata knew he would never have accepted an offer from a total stranger like this normally, so why couldn't he say no to Kageyama?

  
Tobio was shocked at how much food such a small man could put away, still shovelling in pizza when he had flopped back on the couch nursing his swollen stomach. Afterwards they put on Pirates of the Caribbean, Kageyama had never seen it but after seeing the way Hinata's face lit up when he scrolled by on Netflix he thought he'd give it a shot. His arms spread over the back of the sofa, hands level with Hinata, his fingers occasionally brushing against his exposed neck throughout the movie.

  
"Nothing beats Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow" Hinata mumbled, leaning back into Kageyama's hand behind him.

  
"Mmm" Kageyama hummed appreciatively. He moved his tongue, sticking the bar between his teeth. It drifted side to side, making a steady clack as it glided across his mouth.

  
"Did it hurt?"

  
"Huh? This?" He stuck his tongue out, the metal swirled like mercury. "No it didn't hurt, they numb your tongue first"

  
"What does it feel like?"

  
Kageyama leant in suddenly, his nose just centimetres from Hinata, "Do you want to find out?"

  
Hinata gulped loudly, his mouth opening and closing silently. Fierce heat crawled up his throat and settled in the pit of his stomach when the man didn't moved away. Tobio chuckled before quickly rising to get a beer from the fridge, leaving him gaping, his heart pounding so hard he felt it in his ears. When Kageyama returned the sour smell of the beer drifted over, churning his stomach. He definitely still felt too delicate to handle alcohol at the moment.

  
Declaring that he was tired Shoyo headed for the room that was prepared for him, before he closed the door he glanced back. He wasn't surprised to find dark blue eyes watching him carefully, hair rose on the back of his neck from the heat of the gaze.  
I must be crazy staying here with him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos it means a lot! 
> 
> I'm sorry I made Kuroo such an ass, but he has his reasons and he isn't all bad I swear! All will be revealed later on


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be posted yesterday but my internet went down halfway through argh! Anyway it's up now! please enjoy :)

Hinata was awoken from his usually peaceful sleep by his phone vibrating violently on the table. He answered to find his landlord on the other end. He said the parts for the repairs would take almost three weeks to arrive, so he would be unable to return home for the foreseeable future. Venturing out into the apartment, in his borrowed pyjamas he found Kovu sat on the leather couch. Upon seeing him, the tabby leapt down, rubbing his face affectionately on his calves.

  
Kageyama peered his head round from the kitchen, he wore a pair of running shorts and grey hoodie.

  
"You went and got my cat?"

  
"Well, it's almost midday. I was bored so I thought you would like some spare clothes and your cat would be hungry and probably pretty lonely by himself"

  
Hinata blushed, did he really sleep in that late, even after napping all afternoon yesterday?

  
"I thought you didn't like cats"

  
"I never said that, they just hate me" He pushed up the arms of his sweatshirt and sure enough deep scratches were gouged into his forearms. That wasn't like Kovu at all.

  
"I suppose that's just as well, my landlord said my apartment won't be liveable for another three to four weeks."

  
Kageyama just nodded in response before handing him a coffee. It seemed to be more milk than anything else, but the hot liquid made him buzz with caffeine none the less.

  
"I'm at work in a couple hours so I'm going for a run then heading there. So, you have the place to yourself again, you said you were meeting your friend right?"

  
"Yeah, is it okay if he comes here?"

  
"Sure, I'll see you later" He sauntered towards the door, giving the cat a wide berth as he hissed and spat at him. What was making him act like that?

 

  
When Nishinoya arrived he whistled and wandered round the apartment in awe.

  
"Nice place you found yourself Shoyo. How does a barman afford this?"

  
"He mentioned something about inheriting it from family"

  
"Is this him?" Noya picked up a silver photo frame that showed Kageyama and two other men, one with scruffy brown hair, holding up a peace sign, a stupid grin on his face. The other had short, spiked black hair and serious expression. They seemed young, no more than high school age, yet Kageyama still had that blue tint in his hair.

 

"Yeah the one on the left, that looks like it was a couple of years ago though"

  
"Cute, like a little blueberry. Asahi said he's known Kageyama for a few years, he sometimes hangs out with his friends at the bar. Pretty grumpy, but nice... Stop worrying, I can see it written all over your face"

  
"I know. I just get the feeling he's keeping something from me. I dont know why, he's never given me reason to doubt him but he seems a little _too_ good, y'know?"

  
"Relax a little Shoyo. You've been so uptight these last few months, maybe this change of pace will be good for you. I want my old friend back" Noya said, bumping his hip into Hinata's side, grinning.

  
"I'll try, okay?" Hinata mumbled chewing the inside of his lip.

  
"What was I saying before all this? Oh, yeah! Asahi!" Noya settled himself on the couch, tucking his legs under him as he flicked through TV channels. "I dunno Shoyo, I just don't think he's into me. He came home with me, sure, but he never made any move and when I tried to kiss him this morning he practically ran away! He texts me all the time but maybe he just doesn't know how to tell me he's not interested"

  
"You're an idiot you know that?"

  
"What?" Noya laughed.

  
"He clearly likes you! Have you just considered he's shy? Not everyone runs into everything as gung ho as you do" Noya threw a cushion at him, it bounced off his orange hair before landing on the floor "What was that for?!"

  
"Coming from you that's rich! You are just as bad as me, look now, you're living in the apartment of a guy you met two days ago!" Hinata pouted, flattening his hair before making eye contact with Noya. The pair chuckled softly before breaking into laughter, both gripping their stomachs as they shook. Hinata only laughed harder as his friend wheezed trying to catch his breath. 

  
Noya knew his friend could help bring him out of this slump over Asahi. He was insecure, he knew that. Only Shoyo could make him see beyond that. Hinata always brightened up the room, a ray of light chasing away the dark shadows that would play on his mind. When Kenma had left him in favour of a new job, he changed. The spontaneity and joy that made him who he was faded, all he wanted to do was work. Anything to distract himself from the loneliness he felt.

  
Months went by; nothing changed.

Noya started to worry the flame that was inside him would never come back, but now, just a few days with this Kageyama had started something new. A flicker had ignited in his eyes, it was small but noticeable. Hinata may have been stuck without a home for a few weeks but it may be just what he needed.

  
Noya stayed late into the night, just watching trashy reality TV and eating the apartment out of anything that even resembled junk food. By the time he left Hinata decided to go straight to bed, his eyes barely propped open. Kageyama still hadn't come back yet. He was tempted to stay up to welcome him home, but found himself drifting into a fitful sleep despite himself.

  
_He was being pulled by his ankles, dragged further down. Pressure building in his head. He couldn't hold it any longer. His mouth ripped open, the salty water rushing down his throat, stinging every inch as it went. He spluttered, more water filling his lungs. The grip on him loosened, he clawed blindly upwards, trying to reach the surface. The edges grew darker as the burning in his lungs grew stronger. His leg was caught again, a desperate scream ripping from him as he was dragged further down. Air escaped him, black bubbles rising up, hands clutching at his head as he yelled. Pressure squeezed the last of the oxygen from his lungs. The blackness grew bigger, swallowing him whole._

  
Hinata screamed out loud, his throat sore as he rasped for breath. Kageyama stood by the door, his phone as a torch in front of him. He wore just a pair of black sweatpants around his waist, his chest bare as he leant on the door. He backed out, taking the light with him, plunging the room into darkness again. The only sound Hinata's ragged breaths. The light built up again and he returned with a glass of water in his hands. Hinata took it shakily, watching Kageyama as he walked round the bed to lie beside him on top of the covers. He shut off the torch, blackness consuming them in the silence.

  
After a few minutes he felt him shift beside him.

  
"So, do you want to talk about it?" Tobio's voice echoed slightly in the large room. "It helps to talk about it"

  
"I- I was drowning. Something dragging me under the ocean. It's stupid" He paused, steadying his breathing "I nearly drowned when I was younger, a current took me when I was at the beach. My parents had to rush in and save me. I've been scared of deep water ever since. I dream about it most nights"

  
"It's not stupid"

  
"Yes it is, it makes me feel like a child"

  
"I get bad dreams too. I dream that people I love are taken away from me and I can't reach them. I watch them suffer and just sit there, helpless. I know it's irrational, I'd never let that happen, but they come all the same" Hinata didn't reply, just breathing deeply in the dark room, trying to slow his heart, still pounding from the dream. Kageyama shifted, moving to leave.

  
"Wait!" Hinata's voice shrill "Don't go, please"

  
Kageyama settled back down, this time pulling the duvet over his chest. They relaxed into the silence, listening to each others breathing grow slower and heavier. Hinata didn't know why he wanted him to stay but his presence comforted him. He drifted back to sleep easily, the warm electric scent filling the air around him. It tasted like the air right before a storm.

He didn't dream.

 

  
When Shoyo awoke, he found himself clutching on to Kageyama's muscled arm, the man's hand resting limply against his thigh. Glancing downwards he saw an undeniable mound in Tobio's sweatpants as the fabric pulled tight. Tearing his eyes away, he moved to dress, facing the wall so as to not stare any more. His heart thumped heavily in his chest, as he resisted the urge to drink in the sight of the gorgeous sleeping man behind him. As he began to lift his jeans up his legs, he heard stirring behind him.

  
"I've been meaning to ask, what is that on your leg?" His voice was thick with sleep, he reached up grabbing onto the headboard, arching his back in a stretch. Completely unabashed by the tent in his pants, despite Hinata's wide eyed stare.

  
"Oh, um, Noya persuaded me into getting it. I was quite shy when I was younger and he brought me out of my shell when we met in middle school. He suggested I get a tattoo, something to look at and see how far I've come, how brave I can be. I just think he didn't want to go to the tattoo parlour alone." Hinata felt Kageyama's eyes boring into him but still kept his back to him, he didn't want to face him when his face probably looked like a tomato. The tattoo spread from the middle of his thigh up onto his hip and lower back, most of it hidden under his boxers. He lifted the leg of his underwear slowly, eyes trained on the floor so as not to see Kageyama's reaction.The head of a burgundy dragon, piercing golden eyes shining, crawled its way up his thigh. Horns twisted round the flesh, winding up his back. Only dark scales rose above the hem of his underwear, still keeping the bulk out of sight.

  
Braving to look round Hinata froze at the wild look on the man's face, his lips slightly parted, drinking in the sight. Kageyama's gaze seemed to settle more on his ass than on the tattoo, silently wishing away the thin fabric, he gulped loudly as his throat suddenly became parched. Hinata pulled his jeans over his hips, hiding the ink once more. He left the room, still pulling his shirt over his head. His face felt like fire, he'd never felt so exposed. He didn't want to admit just how much that hungry look turned him on. No one had ever looked at him with that much desire before, not even Kenma. Lust surged through his veins thinking of him lying there shirtless, just those sweatpants covering the bulge he so desperately wanted to see.

It had definitely been too long since he got laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever thank you so much for all your Kudos and kind comments it really means a lot. <3  
> I haven't written in a long time so I hope some of my grammar isn't too bad in this!


	5. chapter 5

  
Over the next week the pair settled into a rhythm, sharing the house easily. Whenever Hinata awoke screaming, he would find Kageyama stood by the door. Silently, he would settle in the bed beside him, neither needing to speak. The intimacy made his stomach flutter so violently he was certain Kageyama noticed it, but he simply let Hinata curl up against his side, body heat lulling him back to sleep. When they woke the next morning, Hinata always found himself tangled up with the tall man, a hand in his hair, his body seeking him out unconsciously while he slept. He always seemed to wake up first, so took the opportunity to run to the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face to cool the heat in his cheeks. 

  
As time went it became increasingly difficult living in such close proximity to Kageyama. Ever since they met he had felt the ember of attraction flickering between them, but now, living with him, seeing him walk around the apartment in just sweatpants, having him hold him after a particularly bad nightmare (both of which seemed to happen a lot), made it feel like wildfire.

  
Kageyama didn't help matters, whenever he would walk by, his fingers would brush up his hand or along his arms or back casually. Hinata couldn't figure out if he was testing him, waiting to see if he would break first and make a move. Or if he was simply too dense to realise what the little touches did to stoke the fire growing inside his chest. The worst was when they sat in front on the TV, Kageyama's fingers would trail aimlessly along the back of his neck as he slung his arm over the back of the sofa. He found himself leaning into the soft hands, practically purring when they threaded through the curls at the base of his neck.

  
Hinata was torn, a part of him willed the little touches and sleeping together to stop, it felt like he was letting his guard down. Even after so much time had passed since Kenma, he still felt the ache in his chest remembering. The day Kenma announced he was moving away for a new job had shattered him, his broken pieces reminding him just how little what they had meant to him. He didn't want to feel that pain again. He didn't want to let someone see him that fragile again.

He wanted Kageyama, but he wasn't sure if he was brave enough to take the chance.

  
Kageyama went away to work most nights, or at least that's where he said he was going. One night he had forgot the food he had prepared at home. When Hinata had gone to Black Crow to deliver it to him, his manager, Suga, said he wasn't working that night. After drinking enough coffee to open his own branch of Starbucks, Hinata stayed up awaiting Kageyama's return. When he eventually did, he had a nasty gash down the back of his left arm, still oozing dark blood. He walked with a limp but tried to hide it when he saw Hinata watching him from the couch. He didn't seem surprised to find him still awake, so silently walked into the bathroom to clean up.

  
That night Hinata dreamt of the great dark wolf again. It was different this time, the creature never attacked, taunting him, snapping at him. It circled round and round until he wanted to scream. When he awoke Kageyama wasn't by the door as usual. Either he didn't call out like usual during his dreams or he simply wasn't interested in comforting him any more.

 

After a few more days of radio silence from Kageyama, he finally emerged from his room to slump on the sofa beside Hinata. They hadn't spoken since that night. Hinata felt lonely, even with him just in the next room.  
Kageyama seemed almost healed, the lameness in his step was gone but he still held his arm gingerly from time to time.

  
"What happened to you?" Hinata asked, finally finding the courage to ask. He didn't want Kageyama to retreat further into himself, but he needed to know, the curiosity burning in his mouth like acid.

  
"Some drunk got a bit too rough at the bar. I had to sort it out"

  
_Liar._

  
"Sorry, it's none of my business. It just worried me"

  
Kageyama sighed. Resting his head on the back of the sofa he reached out his hand, touching Hinata's cheek. His fingers surprisingly soft as they brushed the skin."It is your business... At least I want it to be" He whispered, moving to cup his chin gently.  
Hinata narrowed his eyes. Was this another test? A way to see how he would react? He never knew when to take Kageyama seriously or when he was playing a joke.

  
Kageyama didn't move away. His face defeated, all the arrogance and smirking gone. His face was so close his electric scent fizzled in the space between them.

  
"Fuck it" He breathed. Closing the distance between them, his breath hitching the second their lips met. He kissed desperately, his mouth desperately trying to convey what he couldn't say out loud. Hinata moaned as Kageyama's tongue explored his mouth, the metal bar licking at the roof of his mouth. He felt his body go limp under his touches, utterly powerless to him. He relished the taste in his mouth, he tasted like a storm; like a challenge. Lightning flashed across his eyes when Kageyama's hands slipped down his spine to grip onto his hips to draw him closer.

 

Hinata's teeth grazed his bottom lip as he sucked it, ripping a guttural growl from Kageyama. The hand on his hip stiffened before he was dragged into the larger man's lap, his legs straddling his waist. Hinata could feel that Kageyama was hard already as he eagerly pressed their bodies together. A long moaned rasped from his lips as large hands explored under his shirt. The fingers brushing against his nipple before ducking back down again. His bucked forward as they brushed the sensitive skin under the hem of his jeans. Hinata's arms reached up to wrap around Kageyama's neck, eager to clutch onto him. He wanted to draw him close so he could grind against him, desperate for friction as he strained against his jeans.

  
Strong hands grabbed onto his wrists holding him still as Kageyama pulled back, breaking the kiss.

  
"We can't do this" He rasped, his lips swollen and pink. His blue eyes wide with worry even as the pupils were blown with lust.

  
"Why?" Hinata whined, his eyes devouring the strong body in front of him. God, he was desperate to run his hands down that chest as it heaved.

  
"I can't explain. I- I just can't do this with you. It won't work" He lifted Hinata like a toy, placing him back on the sofa, before running into his room, a thunk of the lock as he slammed it shut.

Kageyama paced his room, hands rubbing over his face and neck, begging the desire in the pit of his stomach to settle. It had only taken just over a week for him to crack. He knew how Iwaizumi would react if he found out, they weren't allowed relationships with regular humans. The odd wolf had a one night stand with a human, sure, but never anything more, and he knew he could never settle for that with Shoyo. His heart squeezed remembering Hinata's face as he threw him aside. Would Hinata leave after how he acted? How could he protect him then? He hated having to lie and sneak about behind his back.

  
_I need to tell him the truth._

  
Tobio couldn't begin to find the words to explain. He'd think he was mad. No one in their right mind would believe that there was a whole other world at play beneath their own. That a man and wolf could exist in one body. He cursed himself for not being able to keep it in his pants. He needed air, he felt like he was suffocating. It was sub zero outside, that would clear his head.

  
Shrugging on his leather jacket Kageyama hurried out the apartment, ignoring Hinata as he called after him. He just hoped this worked.

***

  
Shoyo had been following Kageyama for almost 20 minutes. He felt like he was in a Scooby Doo episode, he head darting round corners, waiting for Kageyama to be far enough away so he could tip-toe out. All he was missing was a trusty Great Dane by his side. Maybe all those days watching cartoons paid off after all!

  
Tobio didn't seem to notice he was being followed as he worked his way towards the edge of town. Karasuno was a tightly packed town that quickly dropped off into forests that worked their way up the mountainside. Bright clouds thick with snow blanketed the sky, leaving the moon a blur of light behind them.

  
Hinata didn't know what he would find when they reached their destination, was there someone else? His imagination screamed at him, they were probably taller, better looking, maybe it was a woman. He didn't know if his heart could take it if there were someone else. But why else would he push him away like that?

  
His breath rose in short puffs of steam as he waited round the next corner, listening for the footsteps growing quieter. His fingers curled and uncurled against the cold, the joints growing stiff, as he ventured out from his hiding place. They were on the edge of town now, buildings falling away to trees. Without missing a beat Hinata followed his target into the dense forest, the recent rain made the leaves damp so it was quiet under foot.

  
Kageyama stopped in a small clearing beside a thick large tree. He shrugged out of his jacket and fluidly pulled his shirt over his head. His pale skin glowed silver in the moonlight as he kicked off his boots and removed his jeans and underwear, leaving him bare to the ice cold air. Hinata gulped at seeing him fully naked for the first time, every piece of skin was flawless. Gathering up the clothes he leant up the tree placing them inside a hollow high up the trunk. His skin seemed to ripple as he walked back to the clearing. A loud crack, like thunder, echoed in the night. Where Tobio stood there was only a jet black wolf. Impossibly large as it shook itself, hackles rising against the cold. It's sleek fur reflected hues of blue as it swayed in the winter breeze.

  
It turned, black marble eyes pinning Hinata.

  
Shoyo stepped backwards, his hair tangling in a low branch, until he hit the bark of a tree. The wolf tentatively placed one paw in front of the rest, dipping it's head low to the ground, submissively.

  
He couldn't move, his breath frozen in his chest. The wolf stood back up to its full height, ears twisting. Hinata snapped back to life, his feet acting on their own, he bolted back the way he had came, cold air spreading through his chest as he reached the concrete of town again.

  
He couldn't process this. Stuff like this didn't happen. It was all fantasy, a fairy tale.

  
He was more unfit than he thought, only managing to make it halfway back before having to pause for breath. His high school volleyball coach would have been ashamed of how he was easily he resulting to gasping for breath.

  
He slowed to a walk, aimlessly wandering the streets. He didn't know how long he had been walking for but his legs ached with cold and fatigue. Finally, the clouds finally burst, a few snowflakes falling and melting into the pavement. More fell, faster than before as the flakes grew larger. Hinata stared up at the sky, the snow barely melting on his freezing cheeks. He had no choice but to return to the apartment he shared with Kageyama. No one else would believe him, even Noya would think he was crazy. They'd kick him out, thinking he was drunk.

  
Sighing, he shuffled his feet forward working his way back to the apartment. He had walked to the other end of town by now, so it would be a long walk back. The snow was settling quickly, his feet crunching in the fresh crisp layer.

  
He thought of the past weeks they'd shared, how happy and comfortable he had felt with Kageyama. He had never spoken to anyone but Noya about his nightmares before, yet Kageyama had managed to soothe him every time. Hinata could understand why he had hid this from him, he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't just witnessed it. He knew that it was the reason he pushed him away and closed himself off. He felt selfish thinking it was all about his relationship with him. It must be so lonely living like that Hinata thought as entered the living room. He couldn't deny the electricity he felt between him and Kageyama, it was more than just lust, he trusted him, more than he had trusted his closest friends. He made his heart flutter when ever he walked through the door so to know he was shouldering such a burden made his chest squeeze uncomfortably. He made a hot chocolate after reaching the apartment again, clutching the mug to thaw out his fingers and waited.

  
A key turned in the door.

  
Tobio hung his head low and silently pressed the door shut. He removed his shoes and finally lifted his head to see Hinata curled on the sofa, arms wrapped around his knees. Empty mugs strewn on the coffee table. His face was still, his lips parted as he huffed from the cold.

  
"I didn't think you would still be here" He ran a hand through his hair, still sodden with snowflakes, his fringe now slicked back away from his face.

  
"I didn't think so either. But I don't think I can just walk away from this..from you. I want to know, everything"

  
"This isn't story time Shoyo, this is serious. Just me showing you that puts you in danger"

  
"You purposely let me see?"

  
"Of course you dumbass! You think I didn't hear you following me? You may be small but you walk like an elephant!...I just didn't know how else to get you to believe me"

  
"Please, Tobio"

  
Kageyama chewed the inside of his cheek for a minute. Contemplating if this was a bad idea or not.

Of course it was a bad idea. 

But he couldn't help himself.

  
"Fine, but no questions and don't open your mouth until I'm finished" He said as he sank into the sofa beside Hinata. He picked at a loose thread on his jeans, unsure where to begin.

"I'll start by saying werewolves aren't natural creatures. We were an experiment, an accident, created by a warlock when he tried to bring back his dead wife. He just wanted to reanimate her but instead she came back..changed, my kind was born. He swapped the hearts of wolves and humans and performed spells under a full moon. That's when magic is at it's strongest, apparently. The result was two creatures, ones natural form was human, the other a wolf. They could shift into the other form and inherited some of their creators magic. Their natural life was extended, longer than any normal human, and they were granted great strength and power.

  
Those first creatures were fearsome and scared the magic community, in an attempt to curb their power a group of warlocks cursed both races to hate each other, so eventually, they would drive the other into extinction. They also made it so each wolf would only have one mate in the entire world with which they could breed, so that they would constantly be searching for their other half. Most never finding that person.

  
We are forbidden to be with humans, cross breeding is blamed for our loss of magic and strength over time. A disproportionate amount of wolves find their mates in human's so we try to avoid all contact with them. That's why I pushed you away. I don't want to lose my family because of this"

  
"But having a soul mate sounds beautiful" Hinata said after a long pause, drinking everything in.

  
Kageyama scoffed "Your wrong" His face wrinkled in disgust "We have no control over who our mates are. I've lost count of the amount of wolves mated through rape, to one night stands, to people they hate. People who love each other completely but aren't destined mates, so they were forced apart. To males your mate is the only person you can ever make love to, your body won't allow anything else. Imagine if the person who raped you was the only person you could ever have sex with, the only one to bare your children. It isn't beautiful. It's one big joke"

  
"Sorry, I didn't know"

  
"I know. There's a lot of non consent in our society, people are desperate to mate so they can have children, they see it as their duty, to keep us alive. I would rather never find my mate than have my decision ripped away from me like that"

  
"This really means a lot to you"

  
"My father was forcibly mated to my mother when his pack was attacked while travelling. They took turns abusing him and his pack, afterwards they just left. She was a wolf-born, they are wild and reckless and it's almost led them to extinction. The bitch dumped me on my fathers doorstep when she gave birth to a human baby. My father said she had a young wolf with her too, so maybe I have a brother out there somewhere. I always hated her for it"

  
They both sat in silence. Hinata considering what it would be like to only be able to sleep with the person who abused you. To be unable to chose love for yourself. It sounded miserable.

  
"You mentioned living longer. How long?"

  
"They say the first wolves lived for hundreds of years but now we live to maybe 150 or so. We age differently however, physically we don't get old. Our bodies remain youthful, only looking middle aged when we are very old. I really am nearly 25 though. It mostly just makes it difficult to live in one place too long"

  
"So you'll be a sexy old man someday" Hinata joked. Kageyama blinked, eyebrows furrowed.

  
"You don't seem bothered by this"

  
"After seeing someone strip in the woods and turn into a wolf. I think I'll believe just about anything right now" He bit his lip, unsure of what to say. Kageyama's hand lay on the leather seat. He reached out, placing his smaller hand on top, trying to loosely thread their fingers; the other hand was unyielding. Kageyama pulled his hand away and stood, when he looked down his eyes were like black glass, closed off and unreadable.

  
"I'm doing an early shift at the Crow in the morning so I better get some sleep, it's already so late" He glanced at the clock, 2.15am, how had the night gone so fast? "Don't feel you have to stay. If your gone in the morning, I won't hold it against you. Your still welcome to stay until your apartment's fixed, if you want"

  
"I'm not going anywhere" Hinata said to his back as he shuffled towards his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, without turning on the light. Shoyo could hear him collapse against the sealed door, before slumping on the floor on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that seemed like a long chapter!  
> I got this update out pretty quick as I'm off work a few days, thank you as always for reading :3


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter reached over 100 kudos and 1000 hits! wow thank you so much!  
> I have almost finished the first draft of this story now, its looking at maybe 15 or so chapters?

Bokuto Koutaro dragged his feet along the dusty ground, inspecting his knuckles. The flesh on the middle one had split, again. He hated this. He wasn't the monster they made him out to be. Without knocking he pushed the door to Kuroo's make shift "headquarters". In reality it was little more than the run down office of the closed factory they were staying in.

  
He flopped onto the ratty couch, it's foam stuffing spilling out from rips and tears. He pressed his face pressed into the cushions as he lay there and sighed. The pulsing in his knuckles beat in time with his heart as he waited for Kuroo to say something. Nothing happened. He hated being ignored. Taking a deep breath, he groaned loudly, face still pressed into the fabric.

  
"Oh, what is it now?" Kuroo barked, putting down whatever paper he had been playing with. Bokuto rolled his head, gold eyes locking with his leader.

  
"Why-"

  
"I'm going to stop you right there Bo. Don't go off in a mood about it, It just has to be this way a little longer" He held up his hand, wanting to end the conversation. Bokuto wasn't going to drop it this time. 

  
"Thats what you said on our way to this town! You said it would stop when we got here. I only agreed to be a thug so we could leave our old pack and I'm still doing this. Things were supposed to get better! Why me? I don't want to hurt anyone"

  
"Well, do we have what we came here for? No! Get me what I want and you never have to hurt anyone again" His face softened slightly, more like the old Kuroo, before they left home. "It had to be you Bo, you're so much stronger than me, than anyone else in the pack. You're the only one I trust to have by my side"

  
He dropped his eyes, playing with the dark blue mated mark on the back of his hand. That mark had changed everything. For their pack, for their relationship. He missed what they had before, and it only made it all the harder to see him suffering like this. He only wanted the best for them as a family but he was blind to how he was alienating himself from the pack. Everything was going too far.

 

***

 

Hinata waited for Kageyama to return after his shift at work. He had fallen asleep on the sofa last night, waking up once the other man had left, at some point Kageyama must have ventured out and found him there. When he awoke he found the comforter from his bed wrapped around him, cat curled up at his side. He would find a way to fix this. 

  
As soon as the front door opened Kageyama made a beeline for his bedroom door. Hinata expected this. He wasn't going to let him lock himself away, he refused to let go so easily. He uncoiled from his spot of the sofa, holding his arms wide in front of the bedroom door.

  
"Please don't avoid me Tobio"

  
"You know I could easily make you move from there?" He said flatly. 

  
"But you won't"

  
Kageyama huffed, but didn't try to press past the smaller man. Satisfied, Hinata dropped his arms and took a step closer. He ran his hands up the muscled arms until they rested on his shoulders. Kageyama didn't try to pull away but he didn't seem to welcome the touch either. His eyes were blank again, they somehow seemed darker than before, the blue only shining when he was relaxed.

  
Leaning up on his tip toes, Hinata drew their faces close together. Both their lips parted as they breathed each other in, scents mixing together to create something new, entirely them. Slowly, giving Kageyama every chance to move away, Hinata pressed their lips together, soft and fluttery. Keeping his eyes firmly closed, Shoyo pulled back, only to feel a forehead pressed against his own.

  
"I can't Shoyo" Kageyama whispered softly.

  
"M-Maybe we could just keep it a secret? I know how selfish that is. I'm not asking for forever, but when I'm with you I can _feel_ for the first time in so, so long" He brought his hands up to hold Kageyama's face. "You're grumpy, and cocky and you make a shit cup of coffee but you're the only person I trust to know my nightmares. I love watching stupid movies with you every night, even though you never seem to understand the plot at all. And nothing beats the feeling of waking up beside you, morning breath, bed hair and all"

  
Kageyama blinked rapidly, digesting the words.

  
"You'll be in danger if we do this"

  
"I don't care"

  
Both of them clashed together, lips connecting with such force their teeth clanked together. Hinata's head was still spinning from the events last night but his heart felt sure in it's decision, even as it raced when Kageyama's tongue licked at his lower lip.  
His mouth submitted, letting Tobio's tongue slip inside, he sighed relaxing into the kiss. This time, when Hinata reached his arms around Kageyama's neck he didn't back away, his fingers running through the short hair at the base of his neck. He didn't want to break the kiss, feeling as though without it they would simply fall apart.

  
Without separating their lips Kageyama pressed Hinata backwards so his body touched the wood of the door. Fumbling behind him, he blindly pulled at the handle so that the door swung open. They fell into the room, Kageyama pinning Hinata with his weight as they found the bed. A long moan drew from Hinata at the pressure holding him down.

  
Hands slipped under his shirt, drawing it up his body, complying, he twisted it over his head, throwing it on the floor. Kageyama dived down to his neck, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses down the front of his throat. As he moved lower the bar in Kageyama's mouth flicked across his nipple, the sensation making him jump in response. Tobio laughed softly, his breath making goosebumps rise on his bare chest, before he returned to the pink nipple. His tongue teasing the sensitive skin with feathery licks and suckles.

  
Hands slid down Hinata's torso, finding their way to the buttons of his jeans. Deftly, he popped it open dragging his underwear down with the denim, leaving Hinata bare against the bed. Kageyama stared reverently at his body, eyes drawn to the dark ink across his hip. A finger traced the line work, hands working up his thigh, dipping into the hollow inside his hip, dangerously close to the short curls between his legs.

  
"It's beautiful" His hand splayed out across his stomach.

  
"Fuck. Tobio, please stop teasing"

  
Kageyama smirked, then ran his tongue along his bottom lip, tongue bar flashing. The sight made Hinata's breath catch in his throat, leaving him gasping for air. Leaning back Kageyama pulled off his shirt in one fluid movement, dropping it alongside Hinata's, before unbuckling his belt and tossing it across the room. His movements slow and deliberate. Unable to sit and watch any longer, Hinata reached down to pull open the front of his jeans. His hand dipping under the waistband of his boxers, revelling in the way Kageyama's head fell back as his fingers wrapped around his cock. As he stroked, Kageyama's hips ground to meet his movements. Bringing up his hand, Tobio slowly licked from his palm up to his fingers, saliva coating them thoroughly when they dipped into his mouth. He leant forward, pressing their chests together as he kissed him hungrily. He shifted, causing their cocks to rub together, moaning at the new friction. He wrapped his hand over them both, wet sounds filling the room as he worked them together.

  
Hinata started to shiver and twitch as the familiar pressure began to build in the pit of his stomach. He loved the rough feeling of the denim jeans against his bare legs as he ground against Kageyama, urging him faster. He knew he wouldn't last much longer as Kageyama licked a long line across his collar bone, his breath coming out as desperate pants as the mouth worked up to his ear. The breath tickling his skin thrust him over the edge. Shoyo's legs wrapped tight around the others waist as his release suddenly shook him, taking him by surprise with it's force, his nails digging into Tobio's shoulder. Kageyama bit his lip watching him writhe under him, quietly moaning his name as he rode out his orgasm, it was too much. Doubling over, his teeth sank into the soft flesh of Hinata's neck as he joined him and released onto his stomach and chest. A long growl rolling from his lips.

  
Kageyama buried his face in the crook of Hinata's neck as the trembling in his arms began to ease and his breath evened out. He nuzzled his smooth cheek before pulling back to look in his eyes. Breath caught in his throat as he drank in the tender look in them.

  
"I'm sorry. I got carried away" Kageyama muttered, red flush rising up his neck. He got embarrassed at the strangest things.

  
"God, never apologise for doing that, ever!" Hinata laughed, pulling Kageyama in for a soft kiss. They would find a way to be together, even if it did involve sneaking behind their families backs like a couple of horny teenagers.

 

***

The next night Kageyama saw Iwaizumi perched in a booth by himself as he waited for the stragglers to leave the club as it closed. An aura surrounded him, so strong even the humans kept their distance and walked around the stern man. Kageyama took a deep breath. _Fuck_. He could guess how the rest of his night was going to go now. He took his time doing his share of the shut down routine, how did he figure it out this quickly? He would have to figure something out, some excuse. Hajime would forgive him...eventually. 

When he couldn't procrastinate polishing the bar any further, he slid into the booth beside his pack leader, who sat nursing a large cup of black coffee. 

  
"One of our youngest pack members was attacked again last night, unlike Yachi, he came back in a horrible state. They seem to be targeting our weakest members to draw you out. Have you had any luck tracking the group down, Kageyama?" Iwaizumi asked, his face serious. Kageyama kept his face still, this wasn't what he expected. Maybe he didn't know about Shoyo after all. The club had long since closed now and people were mopping the floor around them, doing their best to pretend they weren't eavesdropping.

  
"Not since they sliced up my arm when I found them spying on my apartment, no. I can't track them. They are practically ghosts. The cowards are only taking the pups who aren't strong enough to fight properly, it makes me sick. Do you think they plan for a full take over?... We seem to have underestimated them."

  
"Thank you so much for your insight Kageyama" He rolled his eyes dramatically "When you saw them did you think they were after you or the boy staying with you?" Hajime's temper was starting to fray. Too many of them had been attacked in the streets, people were scared, and they didn't know how to make it stop. All they knew it is was Kageyama's fault. 

  
"I don't know, and his name is Shoyo" he mumbled, eyes fixed on a mop running along the floor. 

  
Iwaizumi slammed his cup into the table a little too hard, coffee leaping into the air. Kageyama jumped, his finger nails digging into the table. 

  
"No. Please tell me you didn't" He groaned, noticing how Kageyama's head bowed low. "Don't do this to me. I've had a hard enough time calming the rest of the pack about you as it is, all I need is you fucking some human as well!"

  
"We haven't done that"

  
"Well that makes it all okay then! Fuck Kageyama. I have to draw a line now, I'm sick of your arrogance. Just because you're practically my brother does not mean your above the law. I'm withdrawing the support of the pack on this Kuroo issue. You've drawn a big enough target on your back already, so deal with it alone! I _have_ to put them first, we have women and young pups to care for, and all they seem to want is you and that boy. Leave him, choose the pack instead, and I may reconsider my judgement, but for know your on your own" Abandoning his drink he marched out of the bar.

  
"Hajime! Don't- You can't really think kicking me out will stop him going after you!" He yelled at Iwaizumi's retreating back.

  
The club door slammed shut with a decisive bang. Kageyama threw the cup onto the floor, where it shattered into pieces. He had lost the closest thing he had to a real family. His pack had always put up with his rebellious attitude, always baring the brunt of it when things went wrong. This time, Iwaizumi knew he needed to put the others first. But the attacks wouldn't stop just because he was out of the pack, why couldn't Hajime see that?

  
Would it have been better to just let Hinata take the beating from Kuroo's pack and turned away? No. Who knows how far they would have taken it, they could have killed him. He wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt. He would find a way to solve this without Hinata or his pack being hurt.

Somehow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm nearing the end of writing this, I'm starting to think about my next instalment of this AU  
> which would you like to see first Iwaoi?, Asanoya? or something for poor Bokuto? (I'm torn between Bokuaka or Bokutsuki)
> 
> p.s I'm sorry I gave Kags such a terrible oral fixation in this fic :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this chapter is just self indulgent smut, I do apologise!

Shoyo was splayed over the bed when Kageyama returned home. His stomach fluttered at the sight, the fight with Iwaizumi seeming distant. Maybe he could cope without the pack for a while if he got to come home to this every night. Hinata was totally out cold. His breathing slow and heavy as his fingers twitched in his sleep. For such a small guy he sure took up a lot of the bed. The duvet had been kicked onto the floor as he lay in just his underwear. Kageyama noticed they had little clouds on them, he couldn't help but wonder where a grown man would get pants like that. Curled beside him was the elderly tabby cat, which rose to sit at the edge of the mattress as he closed the door slightly. Their relationship was moving in leaps and bounds, the feline no longer spitting and hissing whenever Kageyama entered a room. Now he only watched him warily.

  
Hinata's eyes fluttered open as the mattress dipped and Kageyama sat beside him. Keeping his breathing even, he watched as the man beside him slowly reached towards his cat. His fingers outstretched as they neared the tabby's head. The cat bolted for the door as soon as the hand brushed the whiskers on his cheeks. Tobio's arm dropped to his lap, downtrodden. Hinata chuckled before blue eyes pinned him with a glare.

  
Kageyama softened and leant in to peck him on the cheek, before removing his clothes and pulling the small body against him.

  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kageyama whispered against his hollow of his neck.

  
"Kinda, but I wasn't sleeping too well anyway"

  
"Why?"

  
"I'm just a bit on edge. I'm probably imagining it, but I think someone has been following me. I saw him while I was getting groceries, and on the subway, even out the window when I came into the apartment" He didn't want to admit just how much it had shaken him. He had practically ran back to the apartment after catching that predatory gaze lingering on him, checking over his shoulder the whole way.

  
"What? What did they look like?" Tobio's eye's glinted strangely.

  
"Um, pretty normal I guess. Messy black hair, tall and well built. He did have this big blue tattoo down his arm though, funny lettering or patterns? I dunno"

  
_Kuroo._

  
"That wasn't a tattoo, it's the mark that appears on wolves when they are mated" Kageyama licked his lips nervously "Maybe it's best if you don't leave the apartment by yourself for a while"

  
"That was a wolf?" His voice quiet. He expected Kageyama just to laugh at his paranoia but this reaction was so much worse. Shoyo's mind whirled, he remembered the stories Kageyama had told him, the vicious things some wolves had done to humans. Only when his eyes prickled painfully did Hinata realise he had been staring into nothingness. He snapped them shut as they started to water.

  
"If he's watching you, you are in danger. He could kill you. But I won't let that happen, he won't lay a finger on you while I'm around" Kageyama's voice dropping, making the hair rise on his arms.

  
"Why would he hurt me?"

  
Because he wants to get to me, Kageyama turned his face away "He may they suspect you know about our kind or that we're together...wolves have been known to kill for less" He said weakly. Bile burned his throat as the words passed his lips. Shoyo deserved the truth, but that meant telling him that he was glamoured into staying here. That this happy bubble he had made was built on lies. He would leave.

  
Leaning over the smaller man Kageyama absently started to draw patterns on the soft skin of Hinata's chest. He laid a kiss gently on his neck, smiling as he noticed Hinata shiver beneath him. He wanted to make him forget this fear. He kissed a little lower, sucking the skin above his collarbone.

  
"Your trying to distract me Tobio" Hinata pouted, the fear still a tremble in his voice.

  
Kageyama hummed in response, as he dipped lower. Pressing wet kisses down Hinata's stomach, tongue lapping at the skin. He nipped at the skin of Hinata's hips before settling between his legs.

  
"I won't let anyone hurt you" He growled, eyes locking with Hinata. His hand drifted again to the tattoo down his thigh. "This tattoo is perfect for you; you are brave. More than you realise. You accepted me, as I am, without hesitation. Most people would have run away if they knew, but you stayed. Thank you" Kageyama pressed a kiss to red ink, brushing his lips up the inside of Hinata's leg.

  
Hinata hissed as Kageyama's mouth traced the outline of the growing bulge in his shorts. He was already half hard when his boxers were slipped off of him and tossed across the bedroom. Heat flooded Hinata's face as his legs were lifted, so that his ankles brushed against his backside. He felt so exposed, but his body betrayed him as he started to tremble.

  
When Kageyama didn't move, Hinata risked a glance down at him. The worry in his gaze had disappeared, replaced with searing lust. He hovered just above his hips, lips twitched up into a small smile. _He wanted him to watch this_. Holding his gaze he ran a long lick up the length of him, the metal in his mouth hot and smooth as it glided to the tip. Hinata pressed the back of his hand against his own mouth, quietening the long moan that escaped him. His head tossed back into the pillows as Kageyama took him into his mouth. The tongue bar grazing the head of his cock, making him shudder at the strange sensation. He could understand why people got that piercing now.

  
When Kageyama pulled back, he whimpered at the loss. Holding his gaze Tobio placed two fingers in his mouth, licking them until they were dripping. Tobio held his hand over his lovers entrance, circling the skin questioningly.

  
"Please" Hinata begged, his legs trembling desperately.

  
Slowly he pressed one finger inside, moaning softly as the muscles tightened around his hand. Hinata's breathing grew ragged as he slowly moved inside him, teasing him until his hips pressed down with each movement, craving more. When he inserted another finger and Hinata's back arched off the bed, pressing the digits deeper inside. His body jumped as Kageyama's mouth returned to wrap around his cock, head moving in rhythm with his fingers. Hinata's hips thrust deep into his throat as he lowered his mouth right to the base. Kageyama couldn't help but groan at the sensation.

  
"Ah, Tobio!" Hinata keened, his hands trying to find purchase on the pillow behind him. His muscles tightened as he released deep into Kageyama's mouth with a cry. Drawing out his orgasm, Tobio continued to lick at the head of his cock until he was fully spent. Breathless, his body sagged into the mattress, whilst Kageyama settled beside him. Grabbing the dark haired man, he kissed him roughly, tasting himself on his boyfriends lips.

  
"Get some sleep now" Kageyama whispered into his orange hair.

  
"Wait, What about you?" Hinata gestured to the straining bulge at his crotch.

  
"Don't worry about me, I just wanted to do something for you" He chuckled.

  
Hinata twisted so that his back was pressed against the taller mans chest. Sated, his breath grew heavier as he drifted to sleep. Drawing the small body against him Kageyama sighed, glad that his guilt ridden face couldn't be seen. He couldn't shake the look of terror on Shoyo's face when he knew his pursuer was a wolf. That fear was his fault and distracting Hinata wasn't going to make it go away.

 

The days went by slowly when Hinata wasn't allowed out of the house. He believed Kageyama when he said it was for his own good, but he was still restless. The revelation of a wolf following him put him on edge, he found himself stood at the windows staring down onto the street. He would stand for long periods, eyes scanning the people as they went on with their day to day lives. Eventually he understood why, he was searching for that dark haired man. His stomach clenched every time someone paused in front of the building for too long, but it was always nothing.

  
He entertained himself by bombarding Kageyama with more questions about his kind. He knew he was starting to get sick of being quizzed, but Hinata couldn't settle knowing there was more out there than he knew about.

  
He had found out that the myth about werewolves turning under the full moon was true, well half true. They weren't forced to change but found it more comfortable to shift during the night. The lunar calender affected many creatures he learned, humans being one of the few races immune to it.

  
The wolves also had a strict hierarchy, with the descendants of one family ruling over the pack, in Kageyama's pack it was the Iwaizumi's. Their current alpha was forced to take control at a very young age when his father passed away in an accident. New packs were formed when the young splintered off, desperate to search out their own grounds. Many remained with their family pack their whole lives, but it was the ones who left that became a threat. The splits were often caused by young wolves preoccupied with finding a mate, leaving home in search of new people. Many never found their other half.

  
The rivalry between the two branches of wolves diminished numbers on both sides, leading to more mating's with humans. The mix cut short their longevity, and weakened their magic as centuries went by. Kageyama believed they would be extinct one day, not through the wars they fought between each other, like most thought, but from their blood becoming so diluted they would be no different from humans.

  
When a wolf found their mate a red mark would appear on their arms within a day of them first having sex. Afterwards they had 28 days to complete the ritual and be paired for life. Kageyama wouldn't say what the ritual was, his face flaring red whenever the matter was brought up. Once completed the mark would turn blue and the two could have children, their lives tied together until they died. If they refused it the male would be impotent the rest of his life, the female was largely unaffected, apart from being unable to bear children.

  
Hinata started to hate it the more he knew about it. He couldn't imagine having to live like that, tied to someone fate decided you should be with. He thought of some of the partners he had been with in the past, if his only choice was to be with them forever or never experience love again, he wasn't sure which he would choose.

  
Despite feeling his life had been turned upside down Hinata felt more like himself again. The energy he had been lacking these last few months returning. Even the threat of Kuroo hanging over him did nothing to dampen the brightness he felt.

  
"Hey, so, one last question I swear!" Hinata held up his hands as Kageyama shot him a glare from the other end of the kitchen. "You said wolves still have some magic? Can you do any tricks?"

  
"Tricks? I'm not part of some magic show y'know" He grumbled tucking freshly cleaned glasses back into the cupboard.

  
"I know but-" A knock at the door made Hinata jump, his feet leaving the floor, "I'll get it!" He bounded to the door, ignoring Kageyama as he yelled after him, reminding him he was supposed to be keeping low at the moment.

  
"Why hello there Chibi-chan!" A slim handsome man beamed as he opened the door. Hinata recognised him from the framed picture Kageyama kept. His teenage self a mere shadow of what he was now. He was breathtaking. Groomed to perfection, his hair effortlessly stlyed and skin bright and clear as he beamed down at him.

  
"What are you doing here Shittykawa?" Kageyama folded his arms over his chest as he stood behind Hinata protectively.

  
"Wah? Tobio-chan that's mean! After I came all this way to see you, and behind Iwa-chan's back too!"

  
"Yeah right, you just came to spy on me"

  
"You know, I'm not just Hajime's lacky. I suppose...I do care about you, deep, deep, deeep down" He winked. He clapped his hands together, demeanour shifting to something more serious "Anyway I came to let you know the pack isn't doing so well. Kuroo knows you were kicked out, and it only made things worse. They seem to have tabs on everyone, targeting the young and old to make us scared. The pack is falling apart at the seams and Hajime won't admit this, but he doesn't have a clue how to stop it. As much as he tries, he can't do this alone. He needs us. He still isn't willing to let you back in, but he - I - need your help"

  
Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck, groaning. "Okay, first thing tomorrow I'll try and search for them. See what I can find out. I'll keep you posted on what I get. I'm only doing this for Iwaizumi-san get it?"

  
"Crystal! Now that horrible business is over let me introduce myself" Oikawa turned to face Hinata a predatory grin plastered on his face, his hand outstretched. "I'm Oikawa Tooru!"

  
Hinata reached out as shook his hand. The man used their linked hands to draw him in closer. He lowered his voice and purred "You know, Tobio-chan never takes an interest in anyone, let alone a human. If I didn't _personally_ know better I would have said he was still a virgin"

  
Kageyama slapped Oikawa hard on the back of the head, making him rub his scalp painfully.

  
"Keep your nonsense away from him"

  
"Ow, It was just a joke! Um - I should go. I told Iwa-chan I was just going to grab some lunch. He'll wonder if I'm gone too long. I'll see you soon." He moved to leave, Kageyama cleared his throat.

  
"Thank you Oikawa. I appreciate you coming here"

  
Oikawa's face lit up, he opened his mouth to speak but then Kageyama slammed the door in his face. The pair could hear him walk back down the hall, mumbling about how much of a bully his "Tobio-chan" was.

  
"Who was he?"

  
"Oikawa is from my pack. He's with the alpha, Iwaizumi"

  
"Oh, they're mates? I didn't see the mark on his arm"

  
"No, they aren't. If two people were ever meant to be together it's them, but fate doesn't always work that way"

  
"Oh.." Hinata's face dropped "Why did he say you were out of the pack? You didn't mention anything to me"

  
"I didn't want to say anything because I knew you would worry, but Iwaizumi said I had to either leave the pack or leave you. And I couldn't do that with this Kuroo asshole around. It's just temporary. Don't worry I'll fix it, so quit pulling that face"

  
Hinata turned his head aside but didn't stop pouting. He wasn't worth Kageyama losing his family over. He could look after himself, the man following him couldn't be that scary. He felt himself being pulled into Kageyama's strong chest. He immediately relaxed as the warm scent invaded his senses.

  
"Want to go out tonight? Call Nishinoya? We can pretend to be normal for a few hours before I head out tomorrow?" Kageyama said into his orange hair. He had a bad feeling that his search tomorrow wouldn't go well. A niggling feeling started prickling his neck as soon as he agreed to it. But he shoved those feelings aside for now, he needed one last night to act normal, to be human with the man he was falling in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it's up!  
> I have been pawing over this chapter for a while and I just can't make myself happy with it but anyway it's done with now!


	8. Chapter 8

Kageyama rubbed his eyes for the third time in the last hour. He was starting to regret inviting Nishinoya along with them tonight, as his head pounded in time with their excitable voices. Once Hinata had proposed meeting it had rapidly spiralled into a "double date" with Noya and Asahi (who was starting to look as left out as he did sat across the table).

  
Hinata had talked about his best friend a lot since they met, the pair seemed inseparable yet until now Kageyama hadn't seen the two together. He wasn't sure what to expect but he wasn't anticipating it to be so... _loud_.

  
Clearly being cooped indoors these last few days had put Hinata on maximum energy settings. He practically vibrated in his seat as he animatedly told Noya about his new theories for Game of Thrones. Kageyama couldn't find it in him to be annoyed however, despite the throbbing at his temples, the light shining in those amber eyes made it worth it.

  
The pair finally quietened after stuffing themselves with desserts. As they parted ways for the evening Kageyama outstretched his hand to Asahi. The man had barely said a word all night. He just observed the tornado that was his boyfriend, lightly touching his back to rein him in when he forgot to use his 'inside voice'. The man seemed human enough, but Kageyama had started to feel uneasy by the end of the night. His eyes always lingered on him whilst Tobio's head was turned, snapping away if he tried to meet his eye. Asahi shook his hand with a surprisingly firm grip, still avoiding eye contact. There was something strange about him, he wanted to find out but it could wait for tonight.

  
"Urgh, slow down Tobio" Hinata whined behind him, clutching his waist.

  
"It's your fault for eating so much you dumbass"

  
"Oikawa was right you are a meanie" He pouted "Besides the food was just too good I couldn't stop myself"

  
Slowing to walk in step with Hinata, he took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. Shoyo's face lit up, amber eyes dancing in the streetlights. He tugged on his hand, dragging him into the park. During the summer it was green and full of life, bright pockets of flowers scattered around the trees. At this time of year, however, everything was covered in a thin blanket of snow. Strings of lights trailed through the bare branches of the trees and along the street lights. Their rainbow colours dancing like the northern lights against the white snow.

  
The pair walked in silence, shoes crunching in the white powder. Pulling away his hand Hinata darted away from the path, trudging into where the snow was deeper.

  
"Now what are you-" Kageyama called, voice echoing in the empty park. He knew he would be wasting his breath so he followed him past the line of trees.

  
"Let's make snow angels!" He declared, holding his arms out wide before dropping back into the soft ground with a thud.

  
"It's freezing out here, you'll catch a cold" 

 

"Relax Tobio, your the one who said you wanted to be normal so-" He sat up, both hands wrapping around Kageyama's arm and yanked him to the ground. He landed face first, his head buried in the snow.

  
His head darted up, nose already turning red from the cold. Speckles of snow clung to his hair. Hinata brushed it off with his fingers, hand resting against his cheek as the hot skin burned beneath him.

  
"Your such an idiot sometimes" He said so softly Hinata wasn't sure he heard him. Kageyama moved closer, brushing his nose against his. He pecked the end of his nose, his lips rough from the cold.

  
Kageyama's sense of impending disaster had grown stronger over the course of the evening. He had always been gifted with intuition, and it had always seen him well before. This was the first time he prayed for it be be wrong. Every time he looked at Shoyo the feeling intensified, making his heart squeeze painfully. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen, he couldn't see it clearly, but a sense of foreboding loomed over him. He sighed and pulled Hinata back up to stand. The feeling grew worse as they neared the apartment, Kageyama was certain someone was in the dark shadows of every street they passed. Hinata seemed oblivious to his mood, humming as he wove their fingers together again as they walked.

  
Kageyama locked and bolted the door, resting his hand on the wood. _At least we made it back okay._ When he didn't move Hinata snatched his wrist, pulling him back into a kiss so forcefully the taller man nearly lost his balance. Hinata's face was bitterly cold against his skin but his mouth was searing. Small hands coaxed him out of his jacket, leaving it in a pool on the floor. His hands trailed down his sides, sliding round to his belt, stiff fingers fumbling with the buckle.

  
"I don't think this is such a good idea" Kageyama pulled the icy hands away from his hips.

  
"What? Why? Your the one who said they wanted to feel normal" He lent up on his tiptoes to plant a hot kiss on his neck, mumbling into the skin "This is normal" He kissed the hollow of his throat "You take me out to dinner" His fingers clumsily undid the button on his dress shirt "And then you get to fuck me"

  
"Shoyo" He grumbled. His heart felt weighed down with dread but the raw desire that laced Hinata's voice threatened to overwhelm him.

  
"Stop treating me like I'm made of glass! You're worried about tomorrow, I understand, just don't push me away now"

  
"If things go badly then.. I might not come back. I might not see you again"

  
"Then let's not waste this night. Just be human with me"

  
Kageyama brushed his knuckle across his cheekbones, his fingers moving to run through his hair. It had gotten longer since they first met, the curl in it more pronounced and unruly. His eyes seemed to look straight through him, he never seemed able to hide from them. The colour seemed to shift from amber to copper, russet to bronze, as Kageyama studied his face. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth before lifting the smaller man in his arms, and walking further into the apartment.

 

***

 

Kuroo traced the mated mark on his right hand, his finger gliding over the intricate pattern. He forced himself to remember he was doing this for his mate. They deserved better than that slum in Tokyo. They deserved a comfortable life, a nice home. Karasuno could offer that. The pack here had lost focus, believing they were large enough and rich enough to deter any competition. Their leader was young and reluctant to fight, it would just take one push.

  
They were almost ready to make their move, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, they were both so predictable. Their lives ran like clockwork. Without their two pillars holding them up, the pack would submit, they had too many young to risk a battle.   
Turning, he watched his mates slow heavy breaths as they slept. The scratchy hotel blanket pulled up high. Long blonde hair pooled on the pillow behind them. It made everything worth the risk. He dragged the small body closer to him, feeling it's warmth. Golden cat-like eyes opened drowsily before softly closing again. Everyone was exhausted, they had all been doing long hours investigating Iwaizumi's pack. Finally, everything was falling into place, they could relax soon.

  
"Shh, go back to sleep. Don't worry kitten, I'll find us somewhere to live real soon"

  
If everything went to plan he would be sleeping in Iwaizumi's grand house by the time the week was out.

  
***

Hinata gazed at himself in the bathroom mirror, fluffing up his hair, before pushing it back down again. He was more nervous than he expected to be, he felt like an inexperienced teenager again. He practically ran to the bathroom when Kageyama had picked him up, bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom. He screamed he needed to freshen up, darting behind the door. Sure, it had been a while. A long time really, in fact, since he had sex. But this felt different, Kageyama was different.   
He unbuttoned the highest button on his shirt, would Kageyama laugh at him trying to look seductive? It had taken everything he had to whisper in his ear that he wanted to fuck him. He felt he was going to combust as the words left his lips. Heat crept up his throat just thinking about it. Straightening his shirt he blew out a deep breath. Skimming over the bright rouge blooms on his cheeks.

  
Kageyama lay on the bed, still fully clothed. His shirt was un-tucked now and had ridden up, showing a band of tan skin at his hip. Hinata hovered at the edge of the bed twisting his hands together. Shuffling over, Kageyama pulled him to stand between his legs as he perched at the bottom of the mattress.

  
"We don't have to do this" He said soothingly, pressing his nose into the small mans stomach. Reaching down Hinata lifted his chin so their eyes met.

  
"I want to. I'm just nervous. I don't want to disappoint you"

  
"You could never disappoint me"

  
He kissed him slowly, exploring his mouth gently. His tongue bar licking a trail on the roof of his mouth. Kageyama pulled Hinata down to lay on top of him, straddling his hips. Fingers slipped through the curls at the base of his neck, Kageyama loved playing with it now it had gotten long. He moaned against his mouth, nibbling the man's bottom lip as the hands reverently explored the rest of his body. Hands pressed down on his hips bringing them together, his erection moving against his own.   
Sitting up, Hinata unbuttoned his shirt while Kageyama disposed of his own. Shoyo's hands were steady as he ran his hands over Kageyama's bare chest. Delighting in the dips and curves of his stomach, fingers brushing the trail from his navel down to his hips. Unable to stand it any longer Kageyama flipped them over, pressing Hinata to the bed, before quickly removing both their trousers and underwear. Shoyo squirmed under him as Kageyama ground his hips on top of him. His eyes like a storm as he gazed down at him.

  
"You're sure?" The backs of Tobio's fingers brushing his cheek. Hinata nodded as he watched the soft gaze on his boyfriends face. 

  
Leaning over to grab the small bottle of lube, he warmed it between his fingertips. He trailed hot wet kisses down Hinata's neck as he pressed a finger inside, nibbling the hollow of his throat when he whimpered quietly. Hinata's breath came in short puffs as he added a second finger, spreading them wide, his body stretching in response. His fingers balled up in the pillow under him as Kageyama's long fingers brushed against that sensitive spot inside him. He stifled a long moan with his hand as he touched it again.

  
"Tobio, please" He pleaded. Kageyama's breath tickled him as he laughed into his neck. He stroked some more of the lube onto himself, before holding himself over Hinata, completely still. Under him Hinata wiggled impatiently, wanting to feel his body against his own.

  
"Your positive about this?" He asked again.

  
Hinata just dragged him into a soft kiss. Without breaking apart, Kageyama braced his hand against Shoyo's hip and slowly pushed into him. Hinata's body tightened and he hissed as the thick length filled him. Kageyama froze, watching him gasp.   
"Do you want me to stop?"

  
"No! Sorry it's been a while, and your bigger than I thought" Hinata felt, rather than heard, Kageyama's laugh as he shook inside him. He was glad the room was dark enough to hide the bright flush on his cheeks. After a moment he wrapped his legs around Tobio's hips, changing the angle to be more comfortable, asking him to move again.

  
Kageyama moved slowly, pressing in up to the hilt before drawing back again. Hinata clutched at his shoulders, nails digging in as he begged him to move faster. Tobio seemed to enjoy watching him squirm beneath him, tortuously teasing him, dragging out the pleasure until he snapped. Unwrapping his legs from around Kageyama, Hinata pushed the taller man back until he was sat on his heels.

  
"Why are you such a tease?" Hinata pouted, kneeling over him.

  
"It's hot when you beg for me like that" He growled into his ear. He guided Hinata so that his back pressed against his chest, before guiding his hips down so that his ass was flush with Kageyama's lap.

  
Hinata started to move, fucking himself hard, finally able to get what he wanted. He leaned back, knotting his fingers in the short black hair. The new angle brushing the sweet spot deep inside him. Tobio's heavy panting grew louder as Hinata moved faster, his hands trailed down his hips reaching his cock he stroked it in time with his thrusts. Hinata jumped at the contact, yanking on the hair in his hand. Kageyama growled low in his throat, raising his hips to meet Shoyo's. His hips stuttered as he tipped over the edge, teeth sinking into Hinata's shoulder as shook with his orgasm. Fractured moans falling from his mouth as the small body continued to ride him. Kageyama's cock jumped inside him, hitting his prostate hard, collapsing back into the strong chest Hinata cried out as his climax hit him.

  
Kageyama's head came to rest in the crook of his neck as he trembled, coming down from the high of his orgasm. He could feel the heavy heartbeat beneath him growing slowly as he peppered his neck with gentle kisses.

  
Hinata cleaned himself up as best he could with the tissues at the bedside, before wrapping himself in the warm duvet. Kageyama curled behind him, watching as his breathing grew heavier and his body slackened with sleep, a smile curled on his lips. Despite his exhaustion, Tobio couldn't sleep. Something called in his mind , _You will never lay with him like this again_ , the thought plagued him. Whatever happened tomorrow was going to rip them apart. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a little like the calm before the storm, I wanted everyone to be happy (at least for a little while), everything really falls apart in the next couple instalments
> 
> as always thank you for reading <3


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry this was supposed to be up on friday but I had family staying over so never got around to posting, sorry everyone!

Hinata awoke to a gentle pressure on his lower back, soothing the tight muscles. It was blissful. Opening his eyes he turned to see Kageyama rubbing his knuckles softly into the small of his back. The tension easing as he pressed over a particularly tight knot.

  
"Good morning" He sounded defeated. He was so sure that finding Kuroo's pack meant the end for them he didn't even try to hide the pain on his face. It was starting to piss Hinata off, he was ruining the glow of happiness he felt, and he had only been awake 2 minutes. Kageyama stopped massaging, trailing his fingers up to Hinata's shoulders and back again.

  
"Mornin" His voice hoarse from sleep. "What's going to happen today?" He regretted the words the second they left his mouth as Kageyama's frown grew even deeper, if that was possible.  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'll head over to Oikawa's and get some of the clothing left from our pack members who were taken by Kuroo. I'll track them from that. It's been a long time since I tried tracking, and I was never any good at it , but I have to try something."

  
After a few minutes of silence Hinata blurted out "Hey, you never answered my question yesterday!" Kageyama smiled weakly at his blatant attempt to change the subject. "So, What tricks do you wolves know?"

  
"Shoyo, I'm not sure now is the right time for this" Kageyama met his eyes and sighed. Weak, as always, to those round doe eyes staring back at him.

  
"Fine. Rumour is, wolves used to have almost as much power as witches and warlocks, but these days most aren't so special. There are exceptions of course, and everyone has different skills. As for me, I've always had what they call _intuition_ , sometimes it borders on premonition and I get dreams of things that haven't happened yet. It's never been wrong. That's why I'm so sure that today will change everything and I don't want you to get hurt."

  
"That's pretty cool, to sense what's going to happen. See I knew you had tricks" Hinata winked.

  
"Oh, and a skill we all have is hypnotism...no, no, more like suggestion. It's always useful to persuade someone that they didn't really just see a man turn into a wolf. Or to get someone off our back if they are suspicious."

  
"That's kinda creepy. Hm, did you ever do that to me?" Ignoring his nakedness Hinata sat up in the bed, looking down at the taller man.

  
"....no"

  
"You paused! When did-" Hinata froze. He thought back to when they met, how reluctant he felt to go to with Kageyama and again when he asked him to live at the apartment. Both times the worries seemed to evaporate when he looked into his eyes. In those moments he would have blindly believed anything he was told. The realisation hit him hard, the fog clearing from his memories, revealing the truth.

  
"You tricked me" He whispered, his eyes widened, the pupils like pinpricks. "You tricked me into staying with you! Didn't you?" He didn't want to believe it, but everything seemed to click into place. Kageyama wasn't even making a move to deny it. "You used me! What kind of sick fucking game is this? Is all this Kuroo shit your 'suggestion' too? What else have you tricked me into?"

  
He gathered his clothes from yesterday, throwing them on as quickly as he could.

  
"Where are you going? Please let me explain" Kageyama begged, getting up from the bed.

  
"No, this is all a lie! None of it was real, nothing I thought I felt is real!" Hinata's mind was reeling, how could he be so stupid? Pulling on the last of his clothes he tried to push past Kageyama to reach the door.

  
"Please believe me, it was only in the beginning. I couldn't let you walk away. You were in danger"

  
"Liar" Hinata heard the venom dripping in his voice. The happiness he had grown into these past few weeks was shattered.

  
Kageyama blocked the doorway, holding his arms out to stop him.

  
"It was me! It was my fault! I watched you getting beaten up in the alley that night. I threatened Kuroo because I was bored and I just wanted something to do. I realised how much danger I put you and my pack in so I did everything to keep you with me. So you would be safe. Once you were here I never manipulated you. Everything between us was real. I'm an idiot, I was wrong. Please...I've already lost my pack, I can't bear to lose you as well"

  
"Are you fucking kidding me? How can I believe a word you say?...I thought I was falling for you" He squared up to Kageyama as best he could with their height difference "It would have been better if you just left me in that alleyway. It would have been a lot less painful than this. Now, let me out"

  
Kageyama's arms dropped, letting him slip by. The front door slammed, hard, making the wall shake. Tobio punched the wall, the force so great his fist pounded straight through the dry wall. His knuckles flared in pain, but he just sank to the ground, leaning against the door frame. His eyes were blank and unfocused as he stared into the distance, tears stung at the corners of his eyes but never fell.

 

 

Kageyama wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time he made it to the sofa, but pins and needles had already started to settle into his legs from sitting on the floor. He was amazed he still had the sense to keep breathing in and out, his mind incapable of focusing on one thing. He was in shards, the pieces falling away before shattering again. Memories from the past three weeks crashing into each other, every detail, every word crisp. He could have done things differently, preventing everything.

  
He couldn't even believe the lie he told himself anymore, the mantra he had been living by these last few weeks. He didn't do all of this for Hinata's sake, if that were true he would have left after he returned Shoyo to his apartment that night. No, he was selfish. He felt a pull to Hinata the second he crashed into him at the bar, he would have chased that feeling to the ends of the earth, human or not.

  
He fucked up.

  
Kageyama still couldn't bring himself to regret trying. Hinata's smile would be burned into his mind forever, it was like he had been staring at the sun for too long, the light was gone but still imprinted when he closed his eyes. Even his scent still lingered on his skin and on his clothes, the heady combination of himself and Hinata still dancing on his tongue.

  
A deep rumble broke through his thoughts. The small tabby sat beside him, purring steadily. A tiny paw reached out to tap his bare arm, claws retracted for once. Kageyama leeaned into the back of couch, eyeing the feline suspiciously. Hinata would probably collect his cat later, it was probably best if he was out of the house when he came. No amount of pleading would change his mind, the small man was as stubborn as an ox. He would stick to his plan; find Kuroo. Maybe he could reason with him, despite the damage he had already done to his pack, they didn't need the added bloodshed of a full turf war. If that failed he would kill him. He had to admit a part of him looking was forward to sinking his teeth into that mans throat.

  
Kovu padded forward, coming to sit on Kageyama's lap. His purrs growing louder as he kneaded the fabric of Kageyama's shirt. Reaching out, he held his hand a little away from the cats head, Kovu leant into his palm, nuzzling it with his cheeks. A sad smile appeared on Kageyama's lips. He had never stroked a cat before, this was the first one to ever let him. The short fur was silky, despite his age. It was typical he should come to him now, Hinata loved to watch Tobio trying to befriend the creature. He would never believe that Kovu willingly came to him.

  
A stab of pain shuddered through Kageyama's heart. His hand pressed against his chest, his heart seemed to miss a beat, making him gasp for air. As it started again heat scorched through his vains, growing hotter with every breath until fire coarsed through him. He curled in on himself, the cat leaping to the ground, as he crumbled in a heap on the floor. The fire spread outwards, down his limbs. When it reached his fingertips his left arm exploded in agony, the skin splitting, violent red patterns emerging. The pain subsided as quickly as it came, leaving his arm stinging as the heat retreated. He gawped at the burgundy welts, swirling ancient patterns and runes running from his shoulder to his knuckles, leaving only his palm bare.

  
It only meant one thing. The man he lied to, tricked, betrayed was his soul mate. The man who stormed out, who would never forgive him was destined for him. Hinata was his mate. Fuck.

 

***

Hinata walked mindlessly through the town, with no real direction he just let his feet carry him forwards. Acid bubbled in his gut, the disgust he felt churned his stomach. He really believed he was falling in love with that stupid wolf. Now he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything. How much of it was a lie? He couldn't remember Kageyama staring at him in that weird way again but what if he made him forget it? He was manipulated and used. He could be sure of one thing, Kageyama was not to be trusted.

The time they spent together was short but the pain that ripped through Hinata shocked him. Somehow it had struck him harder than Kenma leaving him, at least Kenma had been honest. He had fallen out of love and wanted a fresh start in a new town, in a new job. His admission made Hinata's heart feel stomped on, but he never once lied about it. Looking back he could see the cracks in their relationship, he could see how unhappy the other man was, but he chose to ignore it. This, however, was different. He thought Kageyama had grown to love him, that he would protect him. No, somehow the lies hurt more.

  
His feet led him to the park they walked through last night. In the low winter sun it was no longer beautiful. The lights were goneand the snow had hardened like ice. The trees were just lifeless corpses lining the path. There was nothing magical anymore. He could still see the deep troughs in the snow where he made a snow angel. He walked towards it, rage bubbled in his chest. Kageyama had looked at him so softly as they lay in the snow. The way he kissed him with so much emotion. Was it just an act to him? Snapping, he kicked at the snow until it was unrecognisable, just a mound of ice on the ground. His chest rose and fell heavily, a single tear dripping onto his frozen cheeks.

  
He knelt down in the snow, clutching onto his sides as he cried. His tears falling and melting the snow beneath. He was tricked. How could he be so stupid? How could he think anything in his life would ever feel so good?

  
Pain consumed his right arm in a heartbeat, the skin felt like it was peeling away from his bones, he pressed it into the snow but it did nothing to quench the heat. The agony turned his stomach, bile burning in his mouth and nose as he dry heaved on an empty stomach. As the pain subsided he collapsed into the snow, bringing his arm before his eyes as it continued to sting . Although he had never seen the full thing in person before he knew the red tattoo now branded on his skin was a mated mark, meaning Kageyama would bare the same. It was beautifully intricate but only made more hot tears run down Hinata's face. He couldn't be bound to him, it wasn't fair.

  
Heaving himself up he ran towards Nishinoya's new apartment, stopping at the pharmacy on the way to grab bandages to cover the mark. He would have to come up with some excuse his arm but he needed his best friend right now.

 


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took 20 years to update. I've been pretty under the weather and looking at a screen for more than 5 minutes seemed to give me a migraine. but anyway I'm back now, please enjoy guys :)

"What the hell bro, you look like crap! what happened?" Noya cried opening the door, wearing a paint stained t-shirt and sweatpants. Behind him boxes were still piled high, waiting to be unpacked. Even his signature hair flopped down flat against his head. Hinata ignored his question, opting instead to collapse face first on the sofa, disturbing a pile of empty boxes on the other side.

  
"What the fuck happened to your arm?"

  
Hinata grumbled forcing his face further into the fabric. "Burnt myself" He said eventually. Shuffling in beside him, Noya ran his hands through the tangled orange hair.

  
"You look like you've been crying. Do you want to talk about it?" The orange bundle shook it's head. He couldn't rightly tell him that his werewolf boyfriend tricked him into falling in love. That they fucked and now fate wanted to bind them together for all eternity. No, that wouldn't go down well.

  
"Okay, I'll assume this is a Kageyama issue then" He nodded slowly. "I know the place is a mess, and I'm still sleeping on a mattress on the floor, but what's mine is yours okay?"

 

Hinata swirled the pink liquid in the wine glass, watching it catch the light before downing what was left. He grimaced as it settled in his stomach. Between them they were on their third wine bottle, empties strewn across the floor. The pair had pushed the boxes to the edge of the room, both laying on the fluffy black rug in the centre of the room.

  
"Sorry I barged in like that this morning. You probably had stuff planned for today" Hinata let his eyes drift over the scattered boxes in the room, Nishinoya sure owned a lot of stuff.

  
"Stop apologising" He sighed heavily "To be honest I probably wouldn't have got a lot of work done anyway. I had a fight with Asahi last night. This is a welcome distraction actually"

  
"What? you didn't tell me that"

  
"You were upset. I didn't want to weigh you down with something so stupid. Besides I don't think me and him are going to work out, as much as I want it to. Last night, after dinner Asahi came back here. We were just making out on the couch and I tried to pull him closer and lie down with me. It was like I slapped him Sho. He jumped up, and the look on his face, he looked disgusted" Noya paused, running his hands over his face and hair, dragging the strands to stick up again. His face looked so pained it was hard for Shoyo to look at, he wanted to reach out and draw him into a hug, but something held him back. "I-I snapped, I yelled at him. He always pushes me away and he won't talk to me about it! I don't know if it's me, if he doesn't find me attractive or, or I dunno, maybe he doesn't like sex. Either way he won't speak to me and I don't know if I can take it anymore. That look on his face...anyway enough about that. Do you want to tell me what happened with Kageyama?"

  
"I'm so stupid Yuu. How could I think this would work out? He lied to me, he said he cared about me, and I believed it! but I was just a toy to him"

  
"Your not stupid!" Noya sat up, his slightly glazed eyes staring down at Hinata. He shuffled forward so he was leaning over his friend. "Look at you! You're so amazing and you don't even see it" He hiccuped, the alcohol starting to hit him already, he always was a light weight. "Fuck him, nothing is worth beating your self up over. You know what though? He gave you your spark back. That stupid, loud, annoying spark that makes you, you! I saw a side of you these few weeks I wasn't sure you would ever get back after Kenma. So, maybe I'll thank him, after I kick him in the nuts a few times first"

  
Noya giggled, before bursting into a roaring laugh. He snorted loudly, the sound echoing in the empty room. Hinata couldn't help but laugh back as tears streamed from Noya's face. Noya always knew how to drag Hinata out of a slump, even when he himself was hurting inside, he would put his friends first. Noya was the only person he had ever found to match his energy but their relationship had always been beyond that. Other people only saw Hinata's bright smile and enthusiasm, to them he was one dimensional. Noya could see past that and understand what he felt like no one else, at least until he met Kageyama.

  
Every train of thought led back to him. Even the things Noya did drew him back to Kageyama. He drew comparisons in his mind, noting how Noya's small body moved differently to Kageyama's. Noya lent his weight on one leg as he stood, swinging his hips dramatically to shift legs. Kageyama stood like that too, but everything was more subdued. The movements were lazy and slow but it was natural, hypnotic and it made something flutter uncomfortably in Hinata's stomach.

  
Knocking his mind back to the present Noya literally leaped to his feet in one fluid motion. He wobbled slightly as the alcohol hit him. He loomed over, holding out both his hands for Hinata.

  
"What?"

  
"Come on, we're going out"

  
"Noya, no" He grumbled, folding his arms.

  
"Noya, yes! Up! Now! I need you to see how amazing you are Sho. You're gorgeous and fun and draw attention the second you enter a room. Forget all about that asshole Kageyama. I want you to feel like a fucking princess tonight got it?" He laughed, trying to pry Hinata's arms away from his body.

  
"You are so melodramatic when you're drunk...Fine!" Hinata relinquished his arms, looking away to hide the heat that rose to his face.

  
"Yay, let's get you dressed properly and make everyone envy how hot we look"

  
Hinata was dragged into the empty bedroom, clothes hung from a make shift rail that shook as Noya pawed through it. He tossed a pair of ripped black drainpipe jeans at Hinata, gesturing for him to put them on while he returned to the rail. He knew better than to question Nishinoya right now. He didn't want to fight it, he wanted to let Noya sweep him away and forget about the dull ache he still felt in his marked arm.

  
Hinata lent against the wall as he shimmied the jeans over his hips, he never wore tight clothes like this and didn't know how Noya could stand feeling so confined. Every curve of his lower body was on show, the rips on his thighs flashing more flesh than he anticipated.

  
Nishinoya handed him a navy v neck t-shirt, the fabric was thin and soft against his skin as he pulled it over his head. The shirt dipped so low Hinata become conscious of a cleavage he didn't even have. Nishinoya quickly styled his hair with a sticky wax before wordlessly shooing him out so he could dress himself.

  
Knowing his best friend well Hinata knew he would take forever getting ready so he poured himself another glass of wine. For a largely empty house it sure did have a lot of booze. Maybe letting himself be dragged out wasn't such a good idea, but he had made enough bad decisions lately so one more couldn't hurt. He would forget about the mark on his arm and the stupid man it linked him to, no matter how much alcohol it took.

  
As he put down the now empty glass, he caught himself in the reflection of the window. The black night outside creating a dark mirror of himself. He looked different, the strange clothes hugged him tightly, the deep neckline broadening his shoulders, while the slim jeans shaped his legs perfectly. Noya had styled his hair so stuck up wildly, it looked effortless but immaculate as it fell into his eyes. He looked confident, despite how crumbled he felt inside, outwardly he looked invincible. He lifted his head, one side of his mouth reluctantly twitching up into a smile.

  
"Ready to go?" Noya was already by the door pulling on his shoes. His hair spiked to perfection again, a leather jacket hanging on his arm.

  
"Yeah!" Hinata beamed, skipping over to the doorway.

 ***

  
Hinata clutched onto the hand in his as they pressed past a wall of bodies at Black Crow. Despite his protests Noya had insisted they came here to end the night, claiming that if Asahi was there, he would "show him what he's missing". Hinata didn't want to think about what he meant by that. It hurt to see his friend acting out like this. He knew Nishinoya was more insecure than he led him to believe, and he was always too embarrassed to say how he really felt. Between Asahi's meek demeanour and Noya's stubbornness they wouldn't sort themselves out unless someone smacked their heads together.

  
Shoyo's eyes kept scanning the faces that went by, some how expecting Kageyama to appear any minute. Sure enough he eventually found him lent against the bar, talking with the other bartenders intensely. They all ignored the growing number of drunk customers waiting for drinks as they leaned in. Kageyama wore a loose grey sweater with long sleeves, black leather gloves on his hands to cover the mark. His face seemed puffy, under his eyes were dark rings. He looked awful. Tearing his eyes away he stared up at the blade hanging over the dance floor, watching as it swayed like a pendulum. He refused to feel sorry for Kageyama, what he got was better than he deserved.

  
He sighed, feeling his eyes drifting back over to the dark haired man he'd spent every second with these past few weeks. Kageyama stopped talking abruptly, his eyes immediately finding his across the room. He became suddenly aware of the bandage covering his arm, tugging at the seam by his hand. Noya broke their eye contact by dragging them both further into the heave of moving bodies.

 

  
"So, no luck then?" Suga asked, leaning in close to be heard over the boom of the music.

  
"No. I followed every lead I could find and nothing. The pack is like a ghost. I have no idea where they are holed up or how many there are. You guys are sure you haven't heard anything?"

  
"We haven't, the leader has been in a few times, but he never speaks to anyone or orders anything, it's like he's looking for something. You know what ever happens outside of these walls is none of my concern but for gods sake solve this one way or another! I don't want to see this town go to crap because of you dogs!"

  
"Yes, mom" Kageyama rolled his eyes "I just feel lost I-"

  
His eyes flicked over to the dance floor again, Hinata and his friend were dancing, much the same as the night they met. He was dressed differently, in Noya's clothes no doubt, he looked good. He couldn't help but think the bright, cute shirts he normally wore suited him better though. As he watched as Nishinoya lent in, kissing Hinata briefly on the lips. He pulled back, still keeping their bodies pressed together, Hinata seemed to freeze before returning the kiss, holding tight to his friends face.

  
Kageyama's stomach fell through the floor as he watched them, even from here he could see their tongues dancing together. His grip tightened on the glass in his hand. It felt like Hinata was punishing him that he knew Kageyama was watching. It was no less than he deserved, he should have known better than to get involved with a human. The real kick in the teeth was the new mark on his arm, forever there to remind him how much he fucked up. He wouldn't ask Shoyo if he wanted to accept the mating, he would never agree to it now. He could deal with spending the rest of his life alone if it meant Hinata got to be free of him, be happy. Maybe he would have a family someday, settle down, he grimaced, knowing it wouldn't be with him.

  
"Thanks Suga, for your help. This was a waste of time, but I can't give up. I've already lost my family and my mate. What else have I got to lose?" He pushed Sugawara aside as he went to pull him into a hug, backing out through the kitchen door to the alley.

 

***

Noya pulled away, his eyes sad. They both knew it was wrong, that they were trying to punish the ones the one their cared about. Hinata drew him into a hug, whispering apologies into his ear. Nishinoya looked up at him, his eyes unfocused.  
"I gotta pee" He announced, practically sprinting his way to the bathroom, leaving Hinata alone on the dance floor.

  
Hinata headed towards the smoking area at the front of the club. He had never smoked a cigarette in his life but he needed the fresh air. The alcohol always seemed to buzz in his head while indoors, building into a deafening crescendo, only quieting in the cool air outside.

  
The cold brick wall on Hinata's back was heavenly, he hadn't realised how hot it was inside the club. The ringing in his ears quietened enough that he could make out a few conversations around him. Most preoccupied themselves with what drink they wanted next, or what girl they wanted to take home tonight. He barely registered the deep voice saying "surround him" when a rough hand was pressed against his mouth.

  
Around him stood three tall, well built men. The one holding his mouth had black and grey spiked hair, piercing gold eyes pinned him to the spot, silently asking him to stay quiet. He looked wild and Hinata knew better than to cross someone twice his size. The man pulled his arm, instinctively he pulled back, the bandage slipping off his hand.

  
"Oh, Ho, Ho. Look at that!" He stared at the blood red filigree on the small hand. He shared a wicked grin with the others, his teeth flashing. "We were hoping you could point us in the direction of Tobio, as we heard he had been looking for us. But now, I think this is even better" He leant in closer, breath tickling Hinata's face. He smelled of bubblegum, it seemed so jarring with his appearance.

  
With one quick movement Hinata was hit on the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick but short update!

Kageyama pawed over the few leads he had on Kuroo's pack, after every sighting they simply dissapeared like smoke, leaving no trace back to their hideout. The pack had to have significant numbers to inflict the amount of damage to his family, so where could that many people be staying undetected? He had checked hotels for large bookings, checked the holiday homes by the mountains. Nothing. The group had to be living rough, but the city was full of derelict buildings, especially the east side, beyond where Black Crow lay. He growled, burying his hands in his hair.

  
He had nothing.

  
A deafening, insistent knocking pounded the door. Peering through the peep hole he saw Oikawa. He paced around in the hall outside, before banging his fist on the door again. Kageyama ripped open the door, Oikawa fell through, only just catching himself on the door frame.

  
"Kageyama! Please you have to help me, Hajime is gone!"

  
A shiver trickled down Kageyama's spine. Oikawa never called Iwaizumi by his real name, it was always some dorky nickname. Something serious must have happened to shake him like this.

  
"I-I don't know what happened. I just woke up and he was gone! The door was wide open and his shoes were still there. It was that bastard I know it" Tears formed at the edges of his eyes, sparkling as they began to overflow. Despite the tears Oikawa looked terrifying, his face contorted with rage. The man put on a flambouyant act but no one could match him when it came to his fierce love of Iwaizumi and loyalty to the pack.

  
"Urgh, if only he was my mate I could find him. I feel so fucking useless right now, what if they kill him?"

  
"We'll find him, just calm down. They probably want to use him as leverage so he should be safe for now. I just need to figure out where they are so just stop! Sit down and shut up for once in your life!" Kageyama was yelling now, feeling more like he was the one who needed to calm down as Oikawa quit his pacing and sat down meekly on the arm of the sofa.

  
Kageyama took Oikawa's place and began pacing the living room. After several minutes of silence, the only noise his feet pounding on the floor, Oikawa grabbed the phone from the glass coffee table as it vibrated violently.

  
"Tobio, I think you should read this" Kageyama snatched it up phone, holding it as it continued to vibrate, more messages scrolling by.

  
Nishinoya: swear to god you betttter not be with Sho right now :@

  
Nishinoya: He dont need your shir right nw, he came out for a good night

  
Nishinoya: seriusly you with him? answer me Im not afraid to double text!

  
Nishinoya: Im worried whereis he

  
The drunk texts seemed to had stopped. The breath rushed out of Kageyamas lungs like he had been kicked. He gasped for air but his lungs had collapsed, unable to draw in any oxygen. Blood running cold in his veins as the realisation hit him.   
Kuroo had Hinata.

  
"Huh?" Oikawa frowned. Kageyama shook his head, unaware he had said it outloud.

  
"Kuroo has Hinata too" He ran his hand up his left arm, fingers brushing over the burgundy mark. It was all his fault. Start to finish he was to blame for everything. He should have stayed by Hinata, he already hated him but if he was with him then at least he would be safe. He was jealous of Nishinoya and let his emotions take over. He left the club and left him vulnerable. How could he be so stupid? He couldn't be sure what he was capable of if they had laid a finger on him.

  
Oikawa silently reached out, taking hold of his hand. He pushed the long sleeves up further over his bicep, revealing more of the dark tattoo. The pattern covered every inch of skin up from his hand, the lines delicate and hypnotic as they worked their way up. Oikawa's eyes examined the skin so intensely, Kageyama felt the urge to look away. Emotions were flicking across Oikawa's face so rapidly in froze the dark haired man in place.

  
"I've never heard of two men being mates before" Oikawa whispered.

  
"Really? That's the first thing you say?"

  
"What am I supposed to say? I wished my whole adult life this would happen to me, that Hajime was mine, and now I find _you_ , of all people have this! With a guy you barely even know! A guy who hates you!" Oikawa screamed, torn between anger and pain. He gulped loudly, hands retreating to his lap. His hands trembled slightly in his lap.

  
The taller man seemed to steel himself, his head rose up and the shaking stopped almost immediately. A sad half smile lay on his lips, a far cry from the plastic grin usually on his face. "This is good. We can use this. With it we can find them both and bring them home" His voice monotone as he rose from the sofa to stand by the front door. He looked back, eyes fierce"I'll take you to the pack, we'll organise a mission to find them. Lets go."

  
Kageyama blinked at him as he moved for the door, putting on his shoes and following the other man without a second thought. Well, that was a side to Oikawa he hadn't expected to see.

 

***

 

Hinata's eyes burned as he tried to open them, the luminous lights were like staring into the sun. His eyes adjusted, his pupils pinpricks against the light. The pain in his head didn't subside, sticky drying blood coated the side of his face and hair. A fresh stream started to pour from the gouge in his scalp as he reached to touch it. His hands were bound together with thick cable ties, more were around his knees as well. He couldn't try to escape even if he tried, the plastic scratching against his skin already.   
Now the room was in better view he saw it was totally bare, metal walls rose up from a concrete floor, words of graffiti peppering the grey metal. There were no windows and only one door in the low room. The door looked heavy, like it belonged in a vault.   
Everything still seemed fuzzy, he wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol still buzzing in his system of from the blood oozing from his head. He lent back on the cool metal, his mind blank. He didn't have the energy to be scared or angry right now. Hinata relaxed his body, unsure if it was sleep or unconsciousness that took him.

"Shit! Sho, What the fuck!" A voice cried. Why did it sound so familiar?

  
His eyes widened at the sight before him. Kenma lent on his knees in front of him. This wasn't real, he would wake up soon.

  
Kenma's hand reached out and touched the sore skin at Hinata's wrists where the bindings had rubbed. Why was he dreaming he was still in this place?. A bloom of fresh red burst from the skin as his wrist shifted. Dreams didn't hurt. But that would mean Kenma was really in front of him, and that didn't make sense.

  
His hair was longer than usual, the dark roots almost at his ears by now. He looked thin, painfully so, the shirt collar drooping to reveal protruding collar bones. Despite that his feline eyes seemed to hold a spark that was never there when they were together. He looked happy.

  
"What are you doing here?" They yelled in unison. Both of them smiled, Hinata winced as it pulled the wound on his head. Kenma pushed his shoulders back so he rested against the wall. He wasn't sure how long he had slept, it could have been a few hours or a whole day the persistent white light made it impossible to know.

  
"I guess I'll go first" Kenma mumbled. Hinata felt like he could barely breathe as he stared at his ex. Grateful he spoke first to save him stumbling over himself, his mind felt fragmented.

  
"I'm guessing with them keeping you here that you know about the wolves?" He continued when Hinata nodded gently "I stumbled across them pretty early on when I moved to Tokyo. I met Kuroo and even though he tried to stay away from me we just kept crashing together again, like magnets. That sounds cheesy. We were mates, and I didn't know how to process any of it, but I knew I couldn't be without him. He let me join with the pack, even though humans generally don't, and that's how we have been ever since.

  
Tokyo isn't like here Sho. My pack isn't like the one here. Iwaizumi's group is different, they have a permanent base here, money, property, security. Most don't have that luxury. It's hard to survive in one place when you don't age normally, hard to get a job and feed yourself. Kuroo left his families pack because it was about to implode, too many wolves with not enough resources. When they heard about the pack here they were jealous and wanted to take it for themselves so they didn't have to worry about where the next meal or shelter was coming from.

  
They aren't bad people Sho. Just desperate"

  
Hinata just stared wide eyed at the blonde man. How could he justify what they were doing? They had kidnapped Kageyama's family, beaten them and threatened to kill them. All so they could rip their life away from them, subject them to the same miserable life they had endured.

  
This wasn't the same Kenma he knew. Living with the wolves had changed him. He lived on the edge of society and yet he still looked so radiantly happy. Hinata's eyes trailed down his body, settling on his hand. The intricate blue marking decorated the back of his palm. Following his gaze, Kenma rolled up the shirt sleeve to reveal more of it, before pulling is own bound hands up. The marks side by side were similar but no two symbols or patterns were exactly alike. Hinata's still shone a violent red, wheras Kenma's had become a rich royal blue.

  
Hinata's heart squeezed painfully. That mark meant Kenma had someone who belonged to him completely, someone bound to him unconditionally. He could see the love held in those golden eyes, and it was more than they had ever shown in the years they were together. Kenma had found his other half and was finally complete. It didn't matter to Kenma what Kuroo had done to get them here, their love shone through all of that.

  
Tears prickled the back of Hinata's eyes, he forced them closed so they wouldn't spill over. He wasn't sure if he could forgive Kageyama for manipulating him, but his was the only face he wanted to see right now. It felt as if a string was tied to the centre of his chest, pulling towards some unkown place calling out to its soul mate. He probably wouldn't ever see him again now.

  
A tearless sob racked his sore body, as he shook he felt a pressure against his wrists. Kenma held a small blade in his hand and cut through the ties on his hands, before moving on to the ones on his legs.

  
"I can't let you out of here right now, but I can make it more comfortable. They don't want you Shoyo, they just want Kageyama. Once he is here they'll probably let you go"

  
"What do they want with him?" Hinata asked, voice trembling in fear of the answer.

  
"Kuroo will make him an offer to join the pack in exchange for convincing Iwaizumi's pack to submit. If he refuses well, then they will kill him and take it by force."

  
With Hinata's jaw hanging slack Kenma took his leave. He had always been blunt almost bordering on cold sometimes. He had never meant it cruelly in the past, but this new Kenma was unpredictable. It scared Shoyo that he had no choice but to put his trust in the blonde. The man who broke his heart and left him was his best chance at getting out of here unharmed.

  
As Kenma dissapeared behind the door two large men entered, dragging a limp body into the room. His hands were bound and he appeared to be in an even worse state than himself. Even in unconsciousness his breathing was erratic. As the metal door clunked shut Hinata crawled over to the large man on the floor. He brushed some of the blood from the mans face to see more clearly.

  
He recognised the man from the pictures in Kageyama's flat. This must be Iwaizumi, the pack leader. Hinata gulped, if a man this strong could be overpowered by them then what hope did Kageyama have when he showed up here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for angst in the following chapters   
> I really love Oikawa as a character, often people portray him just as being flamboyant but i wanted to show with this AU that he can be a force to be reckoned with so queue bad ass Oikawa in the next few chapters


	12. chapter 12

Oikawa had strolled into the Iwaizumi estate like he owned it, Kageyama following meekly behind him. This wasn't the usual way he paraded the halls with that stupid skip in his step, today he was cool and confident as he made a bee line for the library, where they usually discussed business and strategy. Oikawa was the eye of a storm, a calm anchor in the madness the pack was going through. Wordlessly the residents in the manor had gathered in the library, they didn't know why yet but they followed in his wake as if taken in by the tide. Most of the pack lived in the main estate, unlike Kageyama, so it made for a packed room. Iwaizumi's closest allies and soldiers were here, always close by in case of an emergency.

  
Tooru quickly organised a plan to retrieve Iwaizumi and Hinata, it was simple and transparent, but they didn't have the time to concoct a better one. They hoped a show of strength would be enough to deter Kuroo and the newcomers, and if it wasn't they would prove exactly why this pack had held this large territory for so long. It was a risky move. It could easily turn to bloodshed, with great loses on both sides, if things went wrong. The crowd drifted out once the plan was clear, preparing themselves for what was to come. Leaving the two of them with only Ukai and Kiyoko.

  
Kageyama couldn't help but notice the way the others instinctively hung on Oikawa's words, they didn't question his judgement and were as willing to lay themselves down for the pack as they would been with Iwaizumi. He would make an excellent second in command if he and Iwaizumi were to present their relationship to the pack. They loved Oikawa like family, and would accept them whether the pair were mated or not, but the pair couldn't see that.

  
Ukai cleared his throat loudly, dragging Kageyama back to the room. He had been staring at Oikawa as he lent on a table for far too long to be considered normal. Suddenly aware of the eyes focused on him, Kageyama stiffened. The entire mission rested on him now, if he couldn't do this their planning would all have been for nothing.

  
It was common knowledge that once a wolf had found their mate they could pinpoint the other person even if they were on the opposite side of the planet. An instinctual bond would always lead the pair back together, but that didn't mean Kageyama knew how to do it.

This was the only shot they had at finding where Shoyo and Hajime had been taken, he could feel the anxiety bubbling up as he thought of them. What if he couldn't do it? He would have let down the pack again, there would be no coming back from it this time. Iwaizumi would be gone, his family would be gone, but all that mattered to him was that Hinata was safe. What might happen to Shoyo if he failed was unthinkable.

  
"Is this even going to work? We haven't fully bonded and Shoyo wants to forget he ever met me"

  
"It doesn't matter, you're tied to him for as long as you bare that mark. You just have to focus. Narrow your mind so that your only thought is of your mate. Like being with him is the only thing that matters to you" Ukai leaned against a bookshelf, lifting a lighter to the cigarette hanging from his lips. The slight tremor in his hand betrayed the nervousness he felt, even he doubted Kageyama could do this. "If you grasp onto the thought hard enough you should feel a pull. It's pretty hard to explain but you'll know it when you feel it, then you'll be able to find him even with your eyes closed" Ukai smiled at something in the distance. He was one of the lucky ones, he fell in love with his mate and bonded very young. Despite his youthful face, he was one of the oldest members of the pack. He had lived a full life with the one he loved. The ache in Kageyama's chest reminded him he would never experience that now.

  
He could sense Oikawa's glare without even looking. Daring a look he saw Tooru gnawing the inside of his lip roughly, his eyes looking straight through Kageyama. He was putting on a brave face but being in a room full of mated wolves stung. He was right, he didn't deserve to have Hinata as a mate. No two people had ever been more suited than Oikawa and Iwaizumi but fate, for some reason, had chosen them instead. Oikawa could be an ass but Kageyama couldn't control the swell of pity that rose within him at seeing the proud man trying so hard not to fall apart.

  
Closing his eyes to concentrate, Kageyama blocked out pleading eyes of the others. He forced his thoughts to Hinata, running over every detail. He thought of the way he would sing in the shower when he believed Kageyama was still asleep. The beaming smile that would spring onto his face from even the smallest thing. How his hair matted in the morning from tossing and turning from a nightmare. The dark pink flush that rose up his throat after he kissed him, and the small shiver that ran through him whenever he brushed his neck. Behind his closed eyelids he saw the rich amber of Shoyo's eyes, the bright flecks near his pupil the blinding stars that lit up a galaxy. Mostly he thought how he couldn't bare to live without him.

  
Something tugged from within his chest, the sensation so strong it jolted him where he stood. Inexplicably, he _felt_ where Hinata was. He couldn't see him but his body knew to carry him to his mate, like nothing was standing between them. He didn't know what place he was in but the cord tying them would lead him there. His breath shook as he tried to subdue the desire to run, abandoning the others and their mission. Not trusting his voice he simply nodded, watching as Shimizu tapped something onto the tablet screen she held in her hand before escorting them toward the door.

 

***

 

Iwaizumi had taken a long time to come around, as he pulled himself to sit, he spat a stream of blood from his mouth. From the amount of red Hinata assumed he was probably missing a few teeth, but he didn't seem too concerned, instead he pinned Shoyo with his gaze. With his swollen face it was impossible to decipher the meaning.

  
Unable to look him in the eye, Hinata crossed his legs and picked at the sole of his trainer. He was still wearing Noya's stupidly tight jeans, what he wouldn't do to be in his ratty Disney sweatpants now. He didn't want to face Iwaizumi, he was Kageyama's leader and this was all his fault, he should be held responsible for everything that had happened to his pack. If he hadn't gotten so blind drunk that night, Kageyama wouldn't have stepped in, he wouldn't have pissed off Kuroo and this feud never would have started.   
"Stop it" Iwaizumi huffed "Stop blaming yourself for all this, I can see in your face, Just stop"

  
"If I wasn't so stupid then none of you would have got tangled up in this. I'm so sorry" Hinata's voice was barely a whisper but it echoed against the metal walls.

  
"It couldn't be helped. Kageyama was drawn to protect you because you're his mate. Even before you met something called him to you. He acted on instinct to defend you. The man's a fucking idiot, sure, but you can't blame him for loving you, or blame yourself because of fate." Iwaizumi coughed, another splatter of blood dripping from his mouth. "You're lucky, y'now? I'm pretty jealous of that mark to tell you the truth. I wish I could experience a bond like that"

  
Hinata didn't say anything, his throat closing up. He understood why Kageyama acted the way he did, even before these marks appeared they were drawn to each other. As much as he wanted to deny it, he too, would have gone to drastic measures to keep Tobio in his life. He couldn't be mad at him doing the same. He wasn't sure if he could truly trust him again. If they ever got out of this vile bunker then he promised himself to try. He didn't want to let go of the comforting pressure in his chest that seemed to come whenever he thought of Kageyama. It grounded him, reassuring him that a part of him was still here.

 

  
Time felt strange when you had nothing to tell if it was day or night. The incessant light never wavered making Hinata doze in and out of consciousness, unaware of how much time had really passed. The buzzing from the alcohol had ceased and now his stomach gurgled painfully from hunger.

  
The door creaked open, the man who had knocked him out stepped in, his silver hair seemed translucent in the bright light. His gold eyes scanned the sight of them on the floor, smears of blood staining the concrete and sighed.   
He held out his arm to Hinata as he sat on the floor, the small man eyed him nervously.

  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want things to go like this, I was just playing a part. You have to come with me now" His voice was so broken, Hinata almost wanted to believe him. Seeing no other choice, he grabbed onto the mans arm as he was pulled to his feet. Black spots danced in his vision as he was led down the darker corridor by his wrist.

  
Iwaizumi trailed just behind, being dragged down the narrow hall by two men with a grip on each arm. They climbed several flights of stairs, Hinata's legs crying out by the time they reached flat ground. There was sunlight up here, grey morning light streaming through filthy windows. There must have been thirty people scattered about the factory floor, huddled together in small groups against the biting cold or leaning against broken machinery.

  
Hinata's eyes were only drawn to one thing. Kageyama was knelt on the ground, Kuroo's foot pressed in between his shoulders so hard his face was against the concrete. Oikawa was stood behind them, both arms held behind his back, tears started pouring from his stern face as he drank in the broken sight of Iwaizumi.

  
"See, he's fine! Now, be a good dog. Tell your pack that Iwaizumi set up the kidnapping, that he wanted to frame us to turn you against us. Unfortunately we had to kill him, of course, but we aren't all that bad. Just make them listen and _he_ gets to go" He gestured towards Hinata. His voice dropped to a stage whisper "And I'm sure you're just dying to complete your mating with him am I right?" He grinned savagely.

  
Kageyama twisted his head against the concrete to look at Hinata. Shoyo shook his head roughly, making tears fall. He wouldn't let Kageyama do this for him. He wasn't worth risking the safety of his entire family over. Tobio scowled at the man holding him.   
"Go to hell" he spat.

  
Kuroo kicked his face, Kageyama's jaw making a sickening crunch. He walked towards Hinata and Iwaizumi, leaving Kageyama still crouched on the ground with his hands tied. Clearly whatever they had been planning to do here had gone horribly wrong.   
Kuroo pulled a small blade from his back pocket, polishing the metal with his shirt until its surface reflected into Hinata's eyes. Barging Bokuto aside he placed the blade in front of Hinata, the tip kissing his throat.

  
"Last chance Tobio, or would you rather see your pack leader die first?" He flicked the blade towards Iwaizumi. Oikawa yelled out and tried to kick at the man restraining him. A boot to the back of the knees brought him down, where the stranger gagged him with a thick strip of cloth.   
"Okay." Kageyama whispered. "Anything, just don't hurt him"

  
The smile on Kuroo's face was nothing short of feral as he beamed with victory. He gestured at a man to release Kageyama's bindings.

  
Hinata couldn't let this happen, their pack was large and had worked hard to earn their territory, they didn't deserve to have it ripped all away. Kageyama couldn't believe that submitting to him would spare them. The mated couples would be of no use to him, they would be tossed aside or worse, so he could take their homes and resources. All the hard work they did, destroyed by these thieves.

  
Hinata darted forward, he wasn't sure what he was going to do but he couldn't stand here helpless either. Bokuto's strong arm wrapped around his shoulder to hold him back. When Hinata sank his teeth into the flesh in front of him, he ripped it back screaming 'He bit me!'. Finally free Hinata darted between his mate and Kuroo as he sauntered over.

  
"No!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, the sound ricocheting off the metal walls . Even Kuroo looked taken aback, pausing mid stride. "I won't let you" Hinata cried. Kageyama had risen to stand behind him, Hinata fought the urge to cower behind the taller man. If he was the only thing standing between Kuroo and the destruction of Tobio's pack then so be it.

  
Kuroo smirked, as he opened his mouth to speak a door behind them slammed. Kuroo froze again, his mouth hanging open and eyebrows knitting together with worry. Glancing over he saw Kenma emerge, holding a handheld game in one hand. He'd never seen fury like it on the small man's face. To most he would just have looked impassive, but Hinata knew better. Kuroo swallowed loudly, his body seemed to shrink as Kenma walked closer.

  
"I've had enough of this now! Have you even looked outside? How many there are? Stop being an idiot" Kenma's face impassive as he spat the words "End this and let. Them. Go."

  
"Babe..."

  
"Shut it. You think that pack will ever accept you after this? God, your an idiot sometimes Tetsuro! Let Shoyo go, _we_ will move out. I don't want a territory at the sake of this! Look around you, no body else does either." Kenma paused, changing tactic as Kuroo started to growl "You want to protect us, I know. You want to give us what you think we deserve. But not like this. This pack worked hard for what they have, we can't take that away from them. We have to build our own life"   
Kuroo's jaw worked as he silently looked around the room, most people avoided his gaze. Even Bokuto seemed to find something interesting on the floor kicking his shoes on the dusty concrete.

  
"Bo?"

  
"You know I wanted out of this from the start. I don't want to be the bad guy. Your doing all this for your mate and even he doesn't want it." His words were barely audible as he pouted, eyes fixed on the ground.

  
"You think I can just leave it like this? We've come so far! C'mon I can almost taste it, its so close"

  
Kenma huffed and turned his back on his mate, shaking his head as he moved over to stand by Bokuto. Kuroo's face shifted between rage and doubt, his scowl finally fixing on Hinata in front of him.

  
Suddenly feeling very exposed, Shoyo was glad Kageyama reached out an arm to tug his small body behind him.

  
"There are around 50 more of us surrounding the building right now Kuroo. If we don't leave here with Hinata and Iwaizumi in the next.." He glanced a the watch on his wrist "4 minutes, they'll join us in here. Is that what you want? Would your pack even back you up right now?" Kageyama's voice was calm and cold as he stood eye to eye with the dark haired man.

  
The wolves in the room shifted uneasily, they seemed to back away, none of them prepared to fight. The two men holding Iwaizumi lowered him to the floor, where he knelt, his breath heaving. When Oikawa pulled again at his capture, he was let go. Crawling along the floor he pulled Iwaizumi's head into his lap, stroking at the dried blood on his face. Although he couldn't fully support his own weight Iwaizumi reached up to wipe at a tear falling from Oikawa's chin.

  
Kuroo ignored the scene, eyes squinted as he chewed the inside of his cheek. Meeting Kageyama's gaze, he whispered.

  
"Go. Just, get out." Kuroo spun on his heel and marched through the door where Kenma had emerged from. Kenma flicked a switch on his handheld and the screen flashed back to life, ignoring the wolf pack as they retreated into the recesses of the factory, shooting nervous glances back at their group.

  
"Um Kenma? Dont you think we should go see Kuroo? I don't think I can calm him down without you"

  
Kenma sighed, eyes still fixed on the console. After a few more clicks he looked up, scanning Hinata's tired face before flicking to Kageyama.

  
"Take better care of him" He warned, before offering a small lopsided smile to Hinata. Bumping his shoulder into Bokuto the pair headed back in the direction Kuroo went, leaving the four of them speachless and alone on the vast factory floor. 


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fast update again this week!   
> I feel like not a lot happens in this chapter but I had fun writing it, please enjoy :D

It had taken several minutes for Kageyama and Oikawa to maneuver Iwaizumi out of the building. Hinata found himself shuffling behind them, unable to match their strength or help in anyway. His eyes kept wandering over the shut down machinery as they passed, expecting a wolf hidden behind each one. It seemed too easy to walk out like this.

  
Hinata wasn't surprised Kenma had made Kuroo back off, the man always had a tremendous ability for getting his way. Of course with Hinata it had usually been letting him buy a new video game, not sparing the life of his ex-boyfriend. He guessed somethings never changed, and he was sure Kenma could hold his own in this pack despite his quiet nature.

  
Hinata froze when they finally left the building, Kageyama said there was fifty people outside, but it seemed a lot more. Closest to the entrance, guarding the door were wolves. All of them were different colours and sizes, their fur glinted in the dull winter light. Their forms seemed to pale in comparison to Kageyama's black wolf, they all seemed smaller, less imposing. Behind stood a dense crowd of men and women, a mix of ages and races, but all looked fierce and on high alert as Iwaizumi passed by. Many of them proudly bore the same blue mark that ran up Kenma's arm, Hinata's fingers instinctively brushed against his own red one.

  
Oikawa busied them into a car and set off back towards the city. He probably wasn't in a fit state to drive, tears still freely falling down his face before he angrily swiped at them. They drove in silence. Only the sounds of Iwaizumi's laboured breathing cutting the thick atmosphere, occasionally he hissed when the car jolted over a pot hole but nothing else made a sound.

  
With the three of them pressed in the back seat it was a tight squeeze, Hinata sandwiched between the two larger men. Only one held his attention however. Kageyama's thigh sat flush with his own, the muscled leg dwarfing his, the warmth of it seeping through his ripped jeans. Tobio sat rigid, not yielding even when the car hurtled around a corner, keeping as much distance as possible in the cramped car.

  
Throughout the whole encounter, Kageyama hadn't spoken a word to Hinata. Even now he kept his lips pressed into a thin line, keeping himself in check. It was aggravating, Hinata wasn't sure what he wanted him to say but this silence was insufferable. Anything that came out of his mouth would probably just fuel the fire growing aching in his stomach. He wanted to get mad and scream at the wolf to let go of the rage building inside. Partly, he was angry at himself, he had let himself get captured, he left himself vulnerable. He had let him and Oikawa do something so stupid.

  
Iwaizumi cleared his throat. Hinata's anger fizzled away, he realised he had been grinding his teeth slowly, his jaw aching from the pressure.

  
"We're going to be in this car for a while so I may as well say something" His voice was muffled from the swelling on his face but it held everyone's attention "What the hell were you two idiots thinking going in there alone? You very nearly got us all killed"   
"Iwa-chan please, I-I thought it would be better for the two of us to go in first. I hoped the sheer size of our pack would deter them, we wanted to avoid a fight if we could but we were prepared for that outcome. They just...caught us by surprise a little."   
"Shittykawa, what would have happened if you had gotten hurt!"

  
"It wouldn't have mattered if I could have saved you Iwa- Hajime.. I love you"

  
Iwaizumi glanced at the pair beside him, who had suddenly found something very interesting on the floor. "I love you too, To" Iwaizumi mumbled, grateful the dirt on his face probably hid the blush rising up his face. Oikawa met his eye through the rear view mirror before flicking over to Hinata.

  
"Seemed like you knew that little pudding head in there. Who was he?"

  
"Um...a good friend" Hinata said vaguely.

  
"Must have been a really good friend, looked like he only stepped in because of you. He saved us in there. I owe Pudding-chan one for that."

  
"...Yeah"

  
The car descended back into silence, Hinata didn't want to discuss his relationship with Kenma, not now, maybe not ever. It didn't matter anymore, it was firmly in the past now. Kenma was happy with his true mate and would support him and keep him in check. He doubted he would even see the blonde man again after today.

  
The car had driven through the city, met with minimal traffic, despite the usual rush hour. Now they were heading into the more rural area just outside Karasuno, where the houses grew larger and more traditional. Skeletal trees lined the road, branches still coated with frozen snow, their steady shadows lulling Hinata closer to sleep.

  
Hinata felt like he was being consumed by the warm scent filling the car. It took him a while to realise it was Kageyama. It was all he could make sense of. The heady, spicy aroma had become commonplace to him over the past few weeks but after a few days apart it felt new all over again. It filled his lungs to bursting, over and over. It felt like home. It felt safe. The sensation reminded him of drowning, it tingled his throat as he inhaled, spreading warmth through his body until his limbs felt dense like lead, but with this there was no fear. He didn't fight this, unaware of how his weight shifted to rest against the strong body next to him. His head brushed against a warm shoulder, and he smiled gently feeling drugged just by Kageyama's presence.

  
"Ah home at last!" Oikawa yelled from the driver seat as they lurched onto a long driveway. Hinata bolted upright, startling Iwaizumi so hard that he bumped his head on the roof. Hinata mouthed a 'sorry' as Iwaizumi smiled knowingly at him. Oikawa was oblivious and continued to prattle on about how hungry he was and what he was going to make for breakfast.

 

 

The interior of the grand house jarred with the outside. Externally it appeared like a traditional guest house but inside it was filled with modern furniture and comforts. Only the thick wooden beams running along the ceiling giving away the buildings real age.

  
Hinata's eyes traced the carvings on a beam whilst a medic added stitches to the gash of his scalp. He had never liked doctors, the thought of needles always made him queasy, especially now, when he had and empty stomach and one piercing his head making him flinch despite the anaesthetic. Kageyama stood by the doorway guarding, apparently it hadn't been well received that a human was staying in the manor and knew where the whole pack lived.

  
Wiping a fresh stream on blood from Hinata's face the doctor backed away, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "There you go, Kageyama, you can take your mate back to his room now. Keep an eye on him for the next 24 hours and then he should be safe to leave"

  
"I can do it myself, thank you" Hinata said sharply. He didn't like the way the wolves here acted as if he was owned by Kageyama. It left a bad taste in his mouth and he had had enough of feeling vulnerable for one lifetime. Pushing by Kageyama he marched into the hallway, footsteps behind Hinata let him know he was being followed.

  
"I don't need an escort Kageyama"

  
Kageyama flinched at Shoyo going back to using his surname but followed regardless. "I think you do, because you're going the wrong way"

  
Hinata stopped and huffed out a sigh. Turning he mumbled "Lead the way"

  
Ignoring the looks and snickers of children poking their heads around corridors and doors Hinata followed Kageyama to his room for the night. He was told it was a small room but it still dwarfed his bedroom at home. It was bare apart from a four poster bed and a wardrobe by the window.

  
"There's some fresh clothes for you on the bed, they are some old ones of mine so they'll be a little big"

  
"Thanks"

  
"Do you need anything else?" He asked curtly. Turning his back, Hinata moved to change out of his filthy shirt, ignoring the wolf behind him. Grasping the hem he pulled upwards, gasping as his arm reached above his shoulder, the air knocked out of him as pain spread across his back. "Want some help?"

  
"No! I'm fine!"

  
"No, you're not. Come here" Carefully, as to not shift Hinata's shoulder he pulled the t shirt over and tossed it to the floor. He eased the new shirt on much more easily, the fabric looser than the one of Noya's clingy shirt. The neck was much too wide and the short sleeves brushed his elbows but at least it was clean. Stood face to face their marked arms were side by side. Unlike the other marks he had seen, which were all different in their own way; theirs matched. Every ripple and twist in the burgundy was the same. Strong fingers lingered on Hinata's forearm as he watched Kageyama trace the pattern inked into his skin. The fingers trembled in time with his rapid heartbeat as they moved down to his hand.

  
Lifting his eyes Hinata wasn't surprised to see Kageyama looking at him. His face so close he could feel his breath ruffle through his mussed hair. Kageyama moved closer, his eyes scanning Shoyo's face. Hinata wasn't sure what he was looking for, but let him come closer still. His heart finally catching up started a rapid pace in his chest, it thundered so loud in his ears he was certain Kageyama would hear it. Closing his eyes, he parted his lips slightly in expectation.

  
Kageyama's nose lightly brushed against Hinata's, it acted like a bolt of electricity down his spine jolting him away. He took several steps back staring at the now wide eyed Kageyama in front of him.

  
"Um, actually I could really do with some water, if that's okay? Maybe something to eat?" Hinata stumbled over his words, his hand coming up to course through his hair until he remembered the new stitches. Instead his arm just froze in mid air, before dropping and swinging by his side awkwardly.

  
"Sure... I'll get that now" Kageyama left the room in a hurry, closing the door behind him.

  
Hinata changed into the sweatpants left for him on the bed and plugged his phone into a charger on the wall, waiting for it to come back to life.

  
He needed to get out of here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned on the pair getting back together here but these characters kind of ran away with me and changed that, sorry! Everything will eventually get back on trackfor them but it isn't plain sailing!


	14. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters seem to be getting shorter sorry!

  
Eventually, the light on Hinata's phone flared back to life. The screen had gotten a large crack in it at some point but it was still usable. There was a barrage of text messages from friends, asking if he was okay. Most of them he hadn't been close with since he withdrew into himself after Kenma, but it made his heart flutter to think they still cared and worried for him. Nishinoya had sent the most. They ranged from concerned and questioning to outright panic and rage, all within a 2 minute time gap.

  
Typing out a quick reply, he lied that he had broken his phone and that he was fine. Hinata knew he would need to keep his distance from Noya until his bruises and cuts faded, he didn't want him worrying any further.

  
Bleeping at the top of the screen was a notification about a voicemail. Nishinoya had never left a message in his life, and he didn't think any of his friends would leave one either. Lifting the phone to his ear Hinata listened.

  
"Hey Mr Hinata, it's just Kosuke from your building. Just a call to let you know the repairs have been completed a little ahead of schedule. So you're free to move back in whenever is convenient for you. Apologies again that this turned out the way it did, please consider this months rent already paid! Please let me know if you need anything else, bye."

  
Well, that was strange, Hinata thought as he lowered the phone to his lap. His landlord had always done the bare minimum, so this change of heart was disconcerting. It would be strange to move back to his own apartment now, in a few short weeks Kageyama's flat had began to feel more like home than his own ever had. He wasn't sure how Kageyama would react to the news, he would probably be glad that Hinata was leaving. After how things had turned out these last few days he would more than likely welcome some peace and quiet. Something twisted in the red heads gut imagining going back to live in his small apartment _alone_. 

  
There was a soft knock on the door before Kageyama stepped through holding a bottle of soda and a plate full of mixed foods. Seeing Hinata's piqued expression he placed the food beside him on the bed before leaning on the beam rising from the four poster bed.

  
"Everything okay? Your head isn't hurting you is it?"

  
"No, I'm fine. My landlord called, he said my apartment is liveable again now, so..."

  
"We'll get you moved back in first thing tomorrow then" Kageyama said without faltering. The muscles worked in his jaw as he ran his eyes over the small man on the bed. "I'll leave you to rest. I'll be in the room two doors up, um, if you need anything that is" Pushing himself up he left the room quickly, closing the door with a soft click.

  
Hinata groaned and rubbed his thumbs into his eye sockets. His fears confirmed; Kageyama wanted him gone as soon as possible, and he couldn't blame him. He had stomped on the wolf's feelings, Kageyama's attempt to kiss him must have been the final straw, now he seemed determined to maintain his distance. He had never meant to push the other away, but he didn't trust himself to act normally around Kageyama. Truthfully he had wanted to kiss him, so badly, but then he would have felt at the wolf's mercy once again and this time he wanted some semblance of control over his own feelings. The car ride here had proven to him that whether he wanted it or not the wolf was capable of tearing down all his walls, just from his presence alone.

It felt like a war was raging inside his chest, he had always thought choosing between your head or your heart was just a worn out cliche, but now, nothing seemed to describe the feeling tearing away at him better. One part of him, his heart or his soul, _something,_ that he couldn't pin point; was desperate to barge into that other room and fall into Kageyama's embrace, to be one with its partner once again.

  
The other, the part that he strongly didn't want to let go of, wanted to take a step back. He had promised himself in that cell he would try to forgive Tobio's manipulation, but he couldn't even think with _something_ inside him _,_ screaming so loud insisting that he had to fall into the wolf's arms right this second.

  
If they were ever going to work, then this time it would be through his choice. He had fallen for this man so hard and fast, without being able to tell how much of it was real or implanted by Kageyama. He didn't want to let this slip away, he felt this was a true shot at happiness, maybe even his soul mate, but that didn't mean he would rush head first into this. He didn't want to be left so vulnerable again.

Yet all of this depended on Kageyama being willing to try again, and Hinata wasn't sure he would give him that chance now. 

 

***

 

Hinata couldn't sleep. His head felt tight, the stitches pulling uncomfortably on his scalp. The plush bed was comfortable enough but he couldn't relax into it. Sighing he sat up, giving up the quest for sleep. He slowly creaked open the bedroom door, glancing at the dark hallway either side. For such a large house, full of people, it was eerily quiet.

  
His socks were silent on the dark wood flooring as he tip toed out. He didn't really think about where his feet were leading him until he stood in front of the ajar door further down the hall. Inside he could hear Kageyama's soft breathing, slow and even. The desire to creep inside and slip into that bed beside him was overwhelming. Kageyama wouldn't mind, a voice in Hinata's head pleaded. The taller man had always been a light sleeper, waking every time Hinata had a nightmare, so he would be bound to notice someone climbing in with him. But the fatigue aching in Hinata's bones won over the fear of waking up the other man, the door creaked as he pushed it open, just enough to sneak inside.

  
Tucking himself under the duvet, Hinata lay with his back against Kageyama's and wrapped the comforter close to his face. The warmth at his back immediately soothed him, letting his body sink into the mattress, finally at rest. That familiar electric scent radiated from the sleeping man, cocooning Hinata.

  
Turning in his sleep Tobio pressed his chest to Hinata's back, an arm draping over his waist loosely. Without waking up, his body became aware of the small body beside him, the arm tightening around Hinata's waist. Kageyama pressed his face into the short curls at the base of Hinatas neck, inhaling deeply. A low growl rumbled through him before he relaxed again. The whole motion so animalistic the tiny hairs on Hinata's arms stood to attention. Gradually, with the metronome of Kageyama's gentle breaths puffing against his hair, Hinata drifted into a long dreamless sleep.

 

Hinata pried himself away from the warm body in the early hours of the morning, untangling their limbs carefully. At some point during the night Hinata had turned towards Kageyama, burying his face in the crook of his neck, making it all the harder not to wake him as he retreated back to his own room. Kageyama would know he was there, there was no doubt about it, but facing the dark haired mans stern face, wasn't one of Hinata's priorities this morning. He hurried back to his room, grateful not to pass any judging eyes of the way, and hopped into the shower in his en-suite.

  
Kageyama was waiting by the suspiciously un-slept in bed when he emerged with dripping hair. Tobio's face seemed flustered and red but he didn't bring up last night on their entire way back to the apartment.

  
Clearing Hinata's stuff from the apartment took several hours, despite not having lived there long his belongings had moulded seamlessly into the flat. Whenever they thought they were done, more would appear delaying them again. What took longest however, was cornering the cat Kovu to place him in the carrier. Whenever Hinata approached him, the elderly cat would jump and dart into another room, clearly reluctant to leave the new comfortable apartment.

  
Collapsing on the sofa, finally convinced he had boxed up all of the red heads stuff, Kageyama sighed. A part of him had hoped Hinata's apartment wouldn't be ready for another few days, giving him a chance to prove that his feelings were real, and that none of their relationship was influenced by his abilities. But it was clear Hinata had made up his mind, forcibly living with the wolf wouldn't change that.

  
The scrabbling of claws on wood echoed through the flat, before the tabby cat thundered into the room, eyes wide with panic.

  
"Kovu! Just get in the basket! It's not that bad!" Hinata called sliding into the room after the feline, holding the cat carrier. The cat froze, tail raised, before it jumped to the sofa and placed itself on Kageyama's lap. It's breath came out in small huffs as it stared smugly at its owner across the room. Kageyama reached out a hand to smooth the fur on the cats back. 

  
This time Hinata froze as he watched the tall man bundle up the cat in his arms and walk towards him. There was no spitting, no hissing, the cat just accepted the wolf's touch. Kageyama placed the cat in the cage hanging limply in Hinata's hands. When he straightened he was so close Hinata could feel the warmth radiating from his skin.

  
"Come on, I think that's everything. Let's get you home" Kageyama took the pet carrier from him, picked up a large duffel bag and headed towards the door.

  
Hinata stood speechless, everything seemed so wrong; Kageyama's sudden coldness towards him, wanting him to leave and Kovu's behaviour. He had to bit his tongue firmly to stop himself from blurting out

  
_But I am home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter sucks, I just couldn't get it the way I wanted but it's the next chapter where everything finally starts to come together. I'm really excited to get it together!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday but my internet went out arghhh D:

Life was back to normal. Life was routine and habits, that were easy to fall back into. It was also very, very boring.

  
Kageyama slumped against a table in the library, hands coursing through his hair roughly as he stared at the tax forms in front of him. He never much had a mind for maths (or anything else really) but it was difficult and time consuming, which was all he needed.

  
Balancing the finances of such a large family, especially when technically, according to the government, none of them existed was tricky. It required all of Kageyama's attention to get it right, if there were errors then-

  
A loud groan echoed against the high ceilings.

  
Dropping the pen from his hand Kageyama glared at the disruption. Oikawa lounged in a plush leather arm chair a few feet away, his feet slung over the side. When Kageyama didn't speak up he groaned dramatically again.

  
Snatching the pen up from the table Kageyama launched it at Oikawa, it bounced off his hair leaving him shrieking.

 

"Oh come on Tobio-chan, you're so dull lately" Oikawa strolled over, perching himself on the corner of Kageyama's table. Silence stretched out between them, Oikawa twirled a curl between his fingers waiting for something. "Tobio-chan what date is it?"

  
"December 19th"

  
"You're leaving it pretty late then aren't you?"

  
Kageyama sighed, "Leaving what late?"

  
"Like you don't know" Oikawa said leaning over to yank up Kageyama's sleeve, revealing the still red mark. "30 days is up on the 22nd, your birthday right? Have you discussed when your going to complete the mating?"

  
"We won't be, I haven't spoken to him since he moved out"

  
"What! You can't do that! If it were me-"

  
"Well I'm not you Oikawa!" Kageyama said in a shout. A few other people in the library turned their heads to look at the commotion, before quickly turning away when they noticed who Oikawa was talking with. Calming himself he spoke in a whisper "I mean, this isn't like you and Iwaizumi. Shouyou is human, if we did this he wouldn't be able to live a normal life anymore. He wouldn't age and he would be stuck with wolves his whole life. Besides, it's not like he loves me anyway"

  
Oikawa scoffed. "The pair of you are so freaking dense! Of course he loves you, you only have to see the way he looked at you to know that. But you wouldn't know that because you're too much of a coward to talk to him! _Do not_ let this chance get away because you're scared. You will regret it for the rest of your lonely, celibate life. I will never get this opportunity and I will not sit by idly and watch you quash your chance at a mate" Kageyama hated Oikawa when he was in this mood, he never held back. What he said was true of course, but it didn't stop Tobio wanting to punch that smirk right off his face.

  
"You think he loved me?"

  
"Jesus fuck! Of course he does"

  
"If he wanted anything between us he would have spoken to me by now. He has made his decision"

  
"How can you know that if you won't even speak to him? Maybe he is just as scared as you are. Please, just think about it Tobio. I don't want to put up with your whining the next 20 years because you didn't try"

  
"I have to go, sorry Oikawa" Kageyama said quickly, gathering his papers and leaving the room.

 

***

 

Kageyama returned home, after taking off his shoes, he stood in the centre of the living room looking around him. It felt cold and it wasn't due to the icy weather outside, it just felt bare. Kageyama had always enjoyed his minimalist furniture, it meant he had less to clean but now it just seemed empty, as if something was missing. Sure, at first the tornado of mess and clutter that came along with Hinata drove him crazy. But gradually, bit by bit the silly trinkets and shirts strewn about became the norm. It made the house feel lived in.

  
Retreating to his bedroom he grabbed the blue shirt from  on top of the dresser and sat on the bed. It was Hinata's Lion King shirt that he wore that day when he first came over. Maybe it was gross, but Kageyama hadn't washed it. Even after all this time it still held Hinata's scent, even though it was faint now it gave him comfort. He remembered Shouyou sitting him down one evening insisting they have a Lion King marathon, of all three movies. The ginger man sung every song word for word and gave a running commentary throughout the movie. Kageyama still didn't really know what the story was about. His eyes were just fixed on Hinata the whole time. To him that was much more interesting.

  
Hinata loved this shirt. He had probably wondered where it had gone, assumed it was lost by now. Sighing Kageyama made his was back to the door, stepped into his shoes and left, T-shirt shoved roughly in his bag.

 

 

 

Life was back to normal. Life was routine and habits, that were easy to fall back into. It was also very, very boring.

  
Hinata had never realised quite how dull his job really was. All of the excitement and fear seemed far behind him, he could almost believe it was a dream if it weren't for the healing stitches in his head and glaring red mark still plastered to his arm.

  
Working in an office for an insurance company had never been his dream, it probably wasn't anyone's, but it paid the bills. Before Kenma left, he would help coach the community volleyball team, he lived for those days off, on a court he felt like he had a purpose.

Now though, he had no Kenma, no volleyball, no Kageyama. All he had was work, as boring as it was.

  
"You settled back into work now Sho?" Noya asked as they left the bar that sat exactly half way between both of their apartments. Their meetings were the only respite Hinata had from his monotonous life lately, but even they were getting rarer. Noya was spending most of his time with his new boyfriend, leaving little time for friends. 

  
"Huh? Oh yeah! I mean it's just going through the motions, habits, y'know. Actually, I was thinking of maybe getting a new job. Maybe do the coaching thing full time? I dunno yet"

  
"That sounds great! You were always so good at it! I hope it all goes well for you- Oh hey Asahi is here already!" Noya bounced off across the road (without looking, earning several honks from passing cars) to meet his boyfriend as he stood at the edge of the park between their two apartment blocks. The small man jumped, wrapping his arms around the others neck, kissing him deeply. Well..that was new, Hinata stared wide eyed at the couple.

  
"You two seem to be going well"

 

They broke apart, their faces flushed, Noya's hands slowly unravelling from around his boyfriend.

  
"Yeah it's going great! I mean Asahi just kind of told me -" Asahi cleared his throat, awkwardly touching the ponytail his hair was tied in. "Um, we just, y'know, kinda talked it out.. Anyway, have you spoken to Kageyama yet?" Noya said quickly, changing the subject.

  
"Uh, no. I don't think he's interested in me anymore. I was kind of a jerk. I feel like I should apologise but I'm kinda scared."

  
"Don't leave it too long Hinata-san. You never know when it will be too late" Asahi said quietly.

  
"Thank you, Asahi-san. I should go, you guys have a good night" Hinata said, retreating back towards his own apartment building. Asahi was wrong though, Hinata knew exactly when it would be too late; just 5 more days and he could never go back.

 

 ***

 

It was strange living alone again, Hinata thought as he looked around his apartment from his place on the couch. He hadn't anticipated how much he would miss living with someone else, they didn't even have to talk, just the presence of another person was soothing. For the first time in his life, he felt truly lonely. It was all his fault he realised, this could all have been rectified if he had only had the guts. Flicking off the television for the night, he sat and soaked up the silence, just the steady purr of his cat in the background.

  
A loud rasp on the door had Hinata bounce to his feet, clutching the fabric of his shirt. Willing his heart back into his chest, he tip toed towards the door. It was nearly 11 o'clock at night, no one should be calling this late.

  
There was no noise from the other side of the door, so Hinata took a shuddering breath to try and steady himself. Had living alone always been so nerve-wracking? Or was it just a side effect of last months ordeal? He couldn't remember. Grabbing the door handle he slung the door wide, a little too much force made it bounce off the adjacent wall with a bang.

  
A pale hand flung out to catch it, holding it in place. Hinata squealed, colour spreading across his face, he must have looked like an idiot, afraid to open the door like that. Raising his eyes to the figure in the doorway, his mouth went dry.

  
"Hi, Ka- um Tobio. What're you doing here?" He croaked.

"Shouyou, I- uh found something of yours that you left in my apartment. So I just-"

"Do you want to come inside, um fuck, the flat I mean! um" Hinata blurted, face immediately burning hot 

"Thank you" Kageyama mumbled, ignoring Hinata as he fanned his scarlet face and closed the door again. Turning round again he found Kageyama on his couch, feet up on the coffee table, a bag slung next to him.

It was that first morning all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for best friends knocking some sense into these dorks!! :3  
> also, I'm sorry that I leave everything on cliff hangers 
> 
> So this fic is now longer than I originally intended, it was only supposed to be 15 in total and now it is looking at 18-19 oops!  
> any feedback is welcome as always :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took like 2 weeks, i struggled writing this to be honest, I seem to find it difficult to write my characters happy but I was determined to get a happy ending for this pair. 1 more chapter to go ;)

Kageyama leaned back on the couch, the image of comfort, the twitching muscle in his jaw the only indication his his facade was slipping.

  
"So, what did you come here to- woah! Wait when did this happen?" Hinata gaped as he watched his cat leap into the dark haired mans lap, tiny paws on his chest while he affectionately nuzzled Kageyama's chin. "How did you get him to like you?"

  
"I don't know, it just happened" Kageyama brought his hands up to rub at the cats cheeks as he spoke "The morning this mark appeared on my arm he just changed and didn't run away anymore. He is the only cat I've ever met that isn't afraid of me."

The pair went back to sitting in silence, the cats purring shattering it as Kageyama continued to stroke its fur. Hinata curled his fingers into his palm, pressing his nails in sharply. He had been doing the action a lot lately, the dull pain fighting off the fatigue in drumming at the back of his skull. Returning to his empty apartment had brought back his nightmares, worse than before. New dreams had joined the roster, ones of sharp snapping fangs and of Kuroo's wicked smirk looming over him.

Hinata glanced up at Kageyama, still entranced with the cat. The person who eased his nightmares was sat right in front of him, the person he had been desperate to see was finally here; and he didn't know what to do.

  
Pushing the cat down a little, Kageyama pulled the shirt from his bag, holding it out to Hinata. "So I found this, I knew how much it meant to you so I thought you would want it back. I remember you saying how you got it in Disneyland and how much you loved it there and how much you love those Lion King movies" He chuckled. 

  
Taking the shirt, Hinata leaned forward, pacing a kiss on Kageyama's cheek, close to his mouth. He pulled back so their eyes could meet, his face warmed from his sudden impulse "Thank you" He whispered.

  
"What was that for?" Kageyama's voice dropped to match Hinata's.

  
"You listened to all my nonsense" he laughed.

  
"It means a lot to you, so it's not nonsense" _Shit, that was cheesy_ Kageyama thought. He was having a hard time concentrating with Hinata so close to him. He could count the tiny smattering of freckles by his nose, joining them together like stars in a constellation. He smelled of coffee and shampoo, everything he was, became overwhelming.

  
Hinata chuckled, pink dusting his cheeks as he moved closer again. Holding his breath as he slowly closed the space between them, giving Kageyama plenty of time to move away. Gently, tenderly he brushed their lips together. Nothing more than a feather touch between skin.

  
Kageyama's hands came up to hold Hinata's face as he kissed back, the air rushing from the smaller man in a huff as he relaxed into the kiss. Their lips moved together lazily and in unison as if they had never been apart. Hinata clambered to sit on Tobio's lap (the cat jumping to the floor, grumbling as he did). Hands moved up to grasp at Hinata's orange hair as he deepened the kiss, fingers grazing his scalp and making him shiver. Hinata's tongue flicked out across Kageyama's bottom lip, instead of the response he wanted he found Kageyama pulling back. His head instead burying in the crook of his neck. One hand left his hair to wrap around his waist drawing them together. A deep rumble vibrated against Hinata's skin.

  
"What did you say?"

  
"Are you sure?" Kageyama said louder, face still pressed to the short mans shoulder "If you do any more then I won't be able to stop, then I won't _ever_ be able to let you go. Are you sure this is what you want?"

  
"Look at me Tobio, please" When their eyes met, Hinata ran his thumb up and down Kageyama's sharp jaw. "I'm sorry, I should have spoken to you sooner. I was scared. I am scared. I didn't know how to talk to you after what happened, I thought you didn't want me after the things I said. I was wrong about you"

  
"I deserved it. I never should have manipulated you. I was so afraid of you leaving and getting hurt when I felt so drawn to you. But I know that's no excuse for what I did."

  
"We are both idiots, okay? This is what I want, you are all I have thought about these past three weeks. I've missed you, I've missed waking up beside you and having you in my bed" He whispered as he moved back to kiss Kageyama deeply. This time Tobio immediately opened his mouth, letting Hinata slide their tongues together, a long rumbling moan leaving the wolf.

  
Hinata felt his body heat up, familiar warmth spreading across the pit of his stomach. He pulled away from this kiss before all the blood rushed from his mind to somewhere else entirely, a whine escaping him in the process. He still felt the tug of exhaustion clouding the back of his mind, weeks without a full nights sleep had taken its toll. Ignoring the growing desire he felt he had an overwhelming urge to wrap himself in the wolf's warmth, face buried in his neck to finally rid himself of the bad dreams that plagued him.

  
"I don't know if you had plans, but, will you stay with me?"

  
Tobio nodded, before lifting the smaller man up and carrying him towards the bedroom, Hinata's legs locked tightly around his waist. The red head was already half asleep by the time he was laid on the bed. After stripping off his jeans he instantly moved to nuzzle into the crook of Kageyama's shoulder. He still smelled of spices and something electric, it was exciting and soothing all at once. 

  
"You can sleep now Shouyou, I'm not going anywhere"

 

***

 

  
Hinata's eyes were lead, like magnets they sealed themselves tightly shut. Behind closed eyelids he sensed the bright winter sunlight let in through his bedroom curtains. The warmth surrounding him urged him back into unconsciousness, pleading with him to rest his body further. It was only the hand coursing through his hair holding his attention. The soft movements lifting the heaviness in his head.

  
"What do we do now?" Hinata groaned, his throat course and dry from sleep.

  
"You're awake?"

  
Hinata hummed and shifted slightly from where he lay on Tobio's chest so he could look at him fully. Laying face to face there marked hands sat side by side.

  
"I guess it's up to you what happens next Sho"

  
"Maybe we could do something about these? I thought Kenma's looked nice in blue" He remarked innocently. He traced a thick line of red as it ran up towards Kageyama's elbow.

  
"Once we do that, there is no going back. You'll be mated to me until we die, our lives will be bound together. You won't age normally, you can't live the same way anymore. You need to really think about that, I won't ever pressure you into being my mate"

  
"There's nothing to think about. I made up my mind a while ago. I know what happens to you if we don't finish this by the 22nd. You can't ever be with anyone else can you?"

  
Kageyama nodded slowly. "It's either you or no one, as far as my body is concerned. Don't let that influence your decision"

  
"It didn't" He answered bluntly "Uh...not that I don't care about you! I just-fuck. I suck at this. What I mean is, how do we do this?"

  
"Uh, well we have to y'know, have sex, with our arms linked and at the end I have to bite you, enough to draw blood. You don't have to do it back or anything, because you aren't a wolf.. I'm not very good at this either" He grumbled covering his face with a hand, but the red on his throat gave away his embarrassment.

  
"Okay, we'll figure it out. Anyway I'm hungry, it must be pretty late in the day. Want anything?" Hinata slipped from under the covers, padding barefoot towards the kitchen, still wearing yesterdays shirt and just his underwear. The ruby dragons head peeking out from under the fabric as he lifted his arms to ruffle his bed head.

  
Kageyama definitely saw something he wanted. Groaning he rolled over to bury his face in the pillows. How could Shouyou take all of this so lightly? He lived life on a whim, consequences be damned. It was as if the past few weeks had never happened and they were just picking up where they left off. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at last! an extra long chapter to sum everything up. I hope you like it :)

Hinata watched his feet as he walked through the park, fresh snow had fallen again and made a satisfying crunch under his boots. Kageyama walked by his side, bags in hand from the store. Since that night, he hadn't left his apartment, save from picking up some clothes and a toothbrush. They had agreed they would stay at Hinata's for the new year before arranging him moving in to Kageyama's much larger apartment. A new year, a new start.

  
Their little fingers linked loosely as Hinata swung his arms while he walked. Despite Kageyama's protests, he refused to wear gloves against the cold, instead saying if they held hands it would keep them warm. Tobio was weak to that, so Hinata got his way, even if he did still think he might still lose some digits to frostbite.

  
"Tobio-chan!" A voice sang behind them.

  
"Fuck. Quick walk faster" Kageyama shoved at Hinata's back to hurry him along.

  
"Huh? What are you doing? Tobio stop!" Hinata whined.

  
"Now, now Tobio-chan that really is no way to treat your senior pack member now is it?"

  
Hinata had managed to jump up to see over Kageyama's shoulder, a grin spreading across his face "Oikawa-san!"

  
Kageyama groaned, it was game over now he had seen Oikawa. The brunette stood in a single breasted black wool coat, a teal scarf and hat wrapped around him. His hair curling up over the front of the beanie.

  
"You two seem to have made up at least. Tobio-chan of all people finding a mate so young" He said dramatically, fanning himself.

  
The pair shared a quick glance between them, something most wouldn't notice or dismiss. Oikawa was much more perceptive, however, his nose scrunching "You two are mated, right?" His eyes seeking out the marks on their joined hands.

  
"We have it arranged for tonight, it's all planned!" Hinata beamed, his face practically glowing in the cold sunlight. He seemed so unabashed about telling Oikawa when they were going to have sex. Kageyama felt his face heat up with enough embarrassment for the both of them.

  
"Hm, a little weird leaving it this late just so you can get laid on your birthday Tobio-chan" Oikawa winked.

  
"Huh?! It's your birthday? Why didn't you say anything?" Hinata gaped.

 

"It didn't seem important" Hinata punched him in the arm "Ow!"

  
"Of course it's important you dumbass!" He said, while smacking him in the arm again. "Um, we better go Oikawa-san. We have a lot of things to do to get ready for Christmas, y'know"

  
"Oh sure don't let me keep you" He smiled wickedly, eyes flicking between them. His face softened a little before continuing "If you two are going to be official you should probably bring him to the new years party back home Tobio-chan. He'll be accepted like family when you're mated, just like Kiyoko's mate is. You kids have fun!" He winked as he brushed by them, exiting the park, snickering as he heard the two bickering.

  
"Stupid Bakayama, I haven't even gotten you a present!"

  
"Oh my god Sho, just leave it! It doesn't matter. Let's go home"

  
Hinata snapped his mouth shut and walked a step behind, biting his lip to hold back his smile. His heart fluttering that Kageyama thought of his little place as home already.

 

 

***

 

  
Laying on the coach, his feet in Kageyama's lap, Hinata tried to relaxed after dinner. Some trashy, feel good Christmas movie playing on TV. The hero inevitably saved Christmas and returned home to kiss his lover under the mistletoe. Hinata couldn't focus on it, only the butterflies in his stomach held his attention.

  
Kageyama had explained exactly how the mating ritual worked, it seemed like such a straight forward process to link them forever. Hinata had never been afraid of commitment, forever was the blink of an eye if it was with the one you loved. But this seemed so final, physically altering both him and Kageyama.

  
He never second guessed his decision to go through with it, however.

  
"I'm just going to go for a shower, be right back" Hinata jumped up heading for the tiny bathroom beside his bedroom. Glancing back he saw Kageyama's slight smile, the soft look on his face reassuring him that he hadn't changed his mind either.

 

 

He padded straight to the bedroom to dry his hair, the butterflies in his stomach turning to hornets as nervousness twisted in his gut. As he stood in front the the mirrors that made up his wardrobe, fluffing his hair so it was just right, he remembered something. It was something he bought last month while still at Kageyama's apartment. A present. Despite his usual lack of organisation he was always prepared for Christmas, like an excited child he was ready months in advance.

  
"Kageyama?" He called, holding the wrapped gift in his hand, a tiny dishevelled bow tied on top. He never was any good at wrapping. "Sit with me" He said, as Kageyama walked through the bedroom door, closing it softly.

  
"This is for you" He announced, holding the gift out in front of him, grinning.

  
"But it's not Christmas yet"

  
"I know that! It's a birthday present" Kageyama raised an eyebrow as he ran his finger over a jolly Santa Claus printed on the paper "Okay, so it was a Christmas present but I thought you could have it early, considering the occasion"

  
Slowly unwrapping the package, Kageyama revealed a small black box. Inside it lay a thick woven leather bracelet, the clasp two silver wolf heads biting onto the joining ring.

  
"Do you like it?"

  
Kageyama nodded, wrapping it around his wrist, his finger tracing the black gem that made up the eye of the wolf. "Beautiful" He raised his eyes, locking his gaze with Hinata's. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against the short mans, placing his fingers on the back of his neck to hold them together.

  
"You're sure?" He whispered against Hinata's mouth, a shaky nod brushed their noses together before Shouyou tightened his hand in Kageyama's shirt, sealing their lips back together.

  
Tugging on Kageyama's shirt, Hinata pulled him to lie with him on the bed, letting the weight against him surround him with comfort. Electricity fizzled around him, his skin tingling with every touch as Kageyama's hand brushed his stomach, lifting his shirt. Tobio's tongue licked a stripe along his bottom lip before gently taking it into his mouth to nip at the swollen flesh. A needy sigh leaving Hinata when the hand under his shirt lightly brushed his nipple when his shirt was lifted up over his head.

  
Kageyama froze momentarily, gazing down at the man beneath him, his eye drawn to the spot where the red mark on his arm abruptly ended at his shoulder, leading into milky, soft skin. Hinata squirmed under his gaze, unable to process the admiring look fixed on him. Kageyama seemed to come back to himself, biting his lip he lifted off his own shirt before leaning back to kiss down Hinata's neck. Biting softly every few inches, not hard enough to leave any lasting marks just bringing a red flush to the surface.

  
Eyes closed, Hinata's head rolled to the side as Kageyama made his way down his body, painfully slowly. His mouth gently closed around his nipple, hot tongue kneading it gently as he kissed it. His eyes fluttered open when sharp teeth tugged at the sensitive skin. Hinata was confronted with the image of himself, reflected in the mirrored wardrobe beside the bed. His face flushed and hair wilder than usual, red marks peppering his throat and chest. His eyes drifted to Kageyama as he made his way further down his torso. Hands drifting to unbutton his jeans, tugging them down. The muscles in the taller mans back shifted as he moved lower still, watching Kageyama worship his body this way was so erotic Hinata couldn't stop the moans that poured from his lips.

  
Sitting on his heels, Kageyama removed Hinata's loose jeans and underwear, kissing every new expanse of skin as he lifted them away. He unbuttoned his jeans as he reached for the lubricant beside the bed in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure in his pants. Hinata groaned as Tobio quickly took his member into his mouth, moaning from the sight of it as much as the sensation. Slicked fingers quickly began to work him open, only serving to make his moans louder, less controlled. His hips moving by themselves to move the wolf's hands deeper inside him.

  
Releasing his cock, Kageyama crawled up the bed. Following Hinata's gaze, he met his amber eyes through the mirror, three fingers still buried inside the smaller man. "You like to watch us?" Hinata didn't, and couldn't, respond his face just flushing a deeper scarlet. "Maybe I should get mirrors like that in my place. I'd love to watch you too" Kageyama whispered before kissing him deeply, his fingers curling to find the sensitive spot inside Hinata. The smaller mans moans muffled by their mouths letting him know he had found his target.

  
"I'm ready. Let's do this" Hinata begged, reaching down into Kageyama's boxers, earning a low growl from him. He quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothes and held his body over Hinata's. Kageyama held out his marked hand, letting Hinata twine his small fingers with his. He brought their joined hands up to rest above Shouyou's head on the pillow, squeezing his hand tightly.

  
"Shoyo, I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us, you've been hurt so much, but I'm so glad I met you. I'll do everything I can as your mate to make you happy. This may seem fast but, I love you"

  
"I love you too Tobio" Hinata used his free hand to pull Kageyama into a kiss.

  
Kageyama lined up to Shouyou's entrance, slowly pushing inside, pausing whenever he felt Hinata stiffen under him. Once fulled seated he waited for the go ahead to move, wary of hurting his mate. Hinata wrapped a leg around his waist, drawing him in closer, grinding down urging him to move more. Kageyama started a slow, hard pace, his breathing erratic already as he thrust into the tightness around him.

  
Hinata's moans in his ear made the tension in his stomach rise quickly, knotting up tightly. He knew he couldn't last long, his skin burned whenever Shouyou's hand raked its way down his back. In their hands that were linked he could feel the smaller fingers clench and relax with their movements.

  
Shifting their position slightly, Kageyama moved to press into Hinata's prostate, his spare hand coming to pump his member in time with his thrusts. Hinata's head was thrown back as he pleaded for Kageyama to move faster, his name falling from his lips unconsciously.

  
"Tobio, I want to-"

  
"Together okay?" Kageyama could feel his joined arm tremble with the effort of holding himself back.

  
Hinata's leg squeezed him harder as his whole body tightened, making him gasp and his hips falter as the pleasure washed over him. Instinctively he moved to bite into the soft skin of Shouyou's neck, his teeth just barely breaking the skin. His shout was muffled against Hinata's neck as he released inside his mate. My mate, he thought as his body emptied itself. All he was aware of in that moment was the pounding of the blood in his ears and Hinata's quietening moans and whimpers.

  
Lifting his head, he lapped up the slight red trail on Hinata's neck, then moved to look at his mates face. He didn't think he would ever get tired of that. He froze seeing the smear of blood on Hinata's bottom lip.

  
"Shit, are you alright?" He lifted his hand to brush away the red, deciding against it when he noticed the mess painted on his palm.

  
"I bit into your neck, I'm so sorry. It was just- I couldn't help it- it was instinct or something. oh my god!" Hinata hid behind his arm, wishing the bed would swallow him up now he was thinking clearly again. 

  
Kageyama laughed softly, his smile blinding as Hinata peeked through his fingers. "I'm glad you did, I figured you'd think it was gross. The bites complete the bond, even if it's not needed for a human, it means a lot to me"

  
Opening his mouth to reply, Hinata paused as the uncomfortable feeling of pins and needles spreading up the arm above his head. His fingers felt stiff from squeezing so tightly for so long, Kageyama's fingers started to twitch uncomfortably too. Starting on the back of his palm, Hinata watched the blood red mark darken, morphing to purple and then to a rich royal blue. The colour transitioned slowly up their arms, the tingling fading as it darkened, ending at last at their shoulder. Unwrapping their hands, Kageyama collapsed on top of Hinata, ignoring the dampness stuck between them.

  
"Ew! Get off me Bakayama! you're so heavy" He laughed pushing Kageyama's shoulder. The way the new blue marks sat together made his stomach flip happily, not that he would admit that now.

  
"No, you're stuck with me now, deal with it" Kageyama mumbled, his grin pressed to Hinata's chest.

 

 

***

 

"Come on, grab hold of my hand, I got you"

  
"What if you drop me?" Hinata pouted, looking up at Kageyama. The taller man was laid flat on the roof of Iwaizumi Manor, holding down his arm to grab on to.

  
"Then you fall two feet back to the balcony, don't be such a chicken"

  
"If I die, then I'll haunt you forever Tobio" Hinata grumbled taking hold of the outstretched arm. Kageyama easily lifted him, placing Shouyou by his side on the rooftop.

  
Kageyama had said their pack always set off fireworks for New Years, and that he always viewed them from the roof with Iwaizumi and Oikawa ever since they were teenagers. The view from the high building was breathtaking, the surrounding forest even seemed dwarfed by the grand building, the mountains bordering Karasuno were visible in the distance, snow caps glowing silver in the moonlight.

  
Oikawa had been right, with the blue mark on his arm Hinata was no longer an outsider in the pack. Some of the younger wolves and kids kept their distance, still unused to seeing humans in their home. But Hinata wasn't alone, Kageyama had pointed out several wolves with human partners. Although they were the only mated couple made up of two men the wolves didn't seem to mind.

  
"Chibi-chan! Hurry up your going to miss them!" Oikawa yelled, patting a spot beside him where he sat on the highest part of the roof. Iwaizumi sat beside him, hand placed loosely over Oikawa's their fingers lightly threaded. For once not afraid to show affection for his partner now that there were alone. "What are your plans for the new year, lovebirds?"

  
"I plan on becoming a full time sports coach. An old high school friend said a middle school in town needs a volleyball teacher. I never much liked my old job anyway. Oh! and Me and Kageyama are going to buy a cat too"

  
"I thought cats hated you?" Iwaizumi chirped in.

  
"Not just cats; all animals hate him" Oikawa laughed.

  
"Shut it Shittykawa, besides, they like me ever since I found Shouyou" Kageyama said, smiling as he watched Hinata taking in the view from the roof.

  
"Urgh, when did you get so sappy Tobio-chan?" Oikawa was silenced by the first firework shooting up from a clearing in the gardens. Screeching as it flew up and exploded in gold and silver sparks barely higher than eye level up on the roof.

  
"I'm glad I get to spend this new years with you" Kageyama whispered into Hinata's ear over the loud bangs of the fireworks.

  
"Tonight is just the first, we have forever" Hinata brushed their cold noses together, pulling back to watch the fireworks light up his mates black hair in a spectrum of colour. Turning his head back to the show above them, he felt Kageyama reach across his lap to take hold of his marked hand, threading their bare fingers together in the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnd there we go! I hope that wasn't too cheesy haha. I'd love to hear what you thought :)  
> Thanks so much for sticking with me and I hope you liked my first proper fic.
> 
> I'll be taking a week or two to get a head start on my next work from this AU which will be BokuAka. If there is anything you would like to see or ships you want give me a shout :3


End file.
